Sparks Fly, Then They Burn
by benjamming
Summary: Max Martinez is a college drop-out, working as a maid in a five star hotel. Nick "Fang" Ride, a famous movie star, is staying there while he shoots a movie. When they meet, will sparks fly of the good or bad variety? Fax, Eggy, all human. (CURRENTLY BEING EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yo! What up, my friends? So, I've decided to do a FAX love story, with additional Eggy Chapters (FROM THE IGSTERS POV! :D)! How unoriginal, right? Egh. Anywho, hope cha like it, and that my spelling isn't completely horrid. Critiques are welcome, as long as their honest, yet not REALLY MEAN. There was once this total bitch who reviewed one of my stories, and, just because I misspelled 'twentieth' on accident, she was all, "You spelled twentieth wrong, you should just stick to numbers." Really? REALLY? Sorry, I'm ranting. I'll stop now.

Okay, so, this story is rated T for being all suggestive and cussing and such. I think it will be kinda long, and I'll try and update once a week. I'm not one of those authors who are all "OH, I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET SO MANY REVIEWS" because I just hate that. Hate. It.

Now that I've cover all that (and, no worries, that long note is a one-time thing), here's the song of the week, whether it relates to the story or not!

**SONG OF THE WEEK: **Do You Want Me (Dead?) by All Time Low (link's on my profile!)

The Shakira song that Rose sings in the beginning is _Tu Boca_, and the link to that is on my profile.

And last but not least,

**DISCLAIMED:** I do not own Maximum Ride (aww), all rights go to JP; but, if you find him, tell him I'm very disappointed in him. Give him my death glare. NO, better yet, give him MAX'S death glare! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly, Then They Burn<strong>

**Chapter One**

"_No pidas tanto que es imposible evitar la tentación_

_Eres una cosa irresistible y tu boca mi adicción, excitando_

_Me dejaré quemar por el fuego en tu risa_

_Oyendo el sonido de tu respirar_

_Que lo que no hace bien solo puede hacer mal_."

My best friend, Rosalyn, sang quietly, and I sang along with her. We were working together today, tidying all the rooms quickly, before any guests got back. I don't like working in the room while somebody's there, because it's so fucking annoying and awkward when they try to talk to you, or even if they just sit there and ignore you.

Oh, just so you know, I have no idea how to speak Spanish. But, since Rose lived half of her life in Mexico, she knows every single Spanish word. I just hear her sing that song everyday, so I've memorized the chourus. I mean, it's easy enough.

"I'm impressed with your Spanish so far," Rose commented in her Spanish accent. "But let me ask you something, Max; do you even know what any of that means?" I was silent for a moment. I think I'm a fourth or a half Spanish, considering my mom is, yet it's almost like I don't have a Spanish gene in my body.

I shook my head. "No. I just hear you sing it all the time, and memorized the lyrics. Anyways, it's a catchy song. It's hard _not_ to learn it." She nodded in agreement, and we finished the room rather quickly. It wasn't very messy, because this was probably the room of a man on business; they don't spend much time in their hotel room. They're usually out and about, cheating on their wives _and _giving presentations!

"Last room," I said, relieved, as we went up the elevator. The maids in the five-star hotel each have a paper of rooms they have to clean each day; today, Rose and I decided to do ours together. This is my room that I do, but I haven't done it for a while now, because somebody just moved in, just last night. I had to prepare it the previous day, because, apparently, this is important. The manager wouldn't tell me who it is, though...

"Do you mind if I skip this one?" Rose asked as we got to the top floor with the Presidential suite. She seemed a bit fidgety, and just a little pale.

Concerned, I pressed the back of my hand to her forehead. "Damn, girl," I said, pulling my hand down. "I think you have a fever. You should go home, I'll take over for the rest of the day, okay?" She frowned, about to protest, but I shot her my death glare. "_Go_."

She sighed. "Thank you, so much, Max. _Gracias_." She got into the elevator, and I watched her press the lobby button in the elevator. I turned around, and put both hands on the handle of the maid cart, pushing it to the big door at the end of the hall.

You see, the Presidental Suite is on the top floor, and takes up that whole floor. It's mostly made out of gold and white, the hallway nicely decorated with vases of flowers and paintings.

As I got to the end of the hallway, I took out my key card and swiped it. The green and red lights on the door handle lit up, so I pushed it open, shoving the cart to the side and using a wooden block in order to keep the door from shutting.

When I looked up at the hotel room, I was horrified. It was a complete mess, with beer cans all over the floor and a few empty condom boxes. Stains were all over the carpet, from who knows what, and a random guy was passed out on the floor.

I sighed, and walked over to the guy, shaking his shoulder. He didn't answer until I said, "YO, IT'S THE COPS!"

He jumped up, his pants halfway down his butt. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air. I just looked at him, arms crossed over my maid outfit. He looked me up and down. "Aw, man, you not the cops!"

"No, I'm not," I replied. "Are you the one staying in this hotel room?"

He shook his head. "Nah, girly," he said, smiling. "It's my buddy Fang's."

I raised my eyebrows, and then shook my head. _What kind of a name is Fang? _"Get outta here," I said, pushing him towards the door. He left, stumbling and telling me that we should hook up sometime. I just rolled my eyes and went to scan the rest of the large hotel room.

The bathroom was empty, but it reeked of puke and had a pair of panties laying in there, lacey and see-through. Obviously slut panties. You know, when you see a pair of underwear at Victoria's Secret and you just think, _Ugh, slut underwear._ I wrinkled my nose and headed to the bedroom.

The door was slightly cracked open, and I pushed it open wider. Lying in the bed was a guy with black hair (naked) and a girl with red hair (also naked) with her back to him, the tainted white sheets pulled over them half-heartedly.

I shook my head before walking over to them. This is the gory part of being a maid; walking in on people durring their morning-after. More than likely, after I wake them, this will be ugly. Usually, I don't have to wake anybody. I can just do my job. But, in this case, I have no fucking idea who the hell is supposedly living in this room, and I feel entitled to know.

"Wake up," I said in a flat voice, hitting the guy on the shoulder. It took a moment of me constantly hitting him on the shoulder, for him to wake up. He looked back at me, and then looked me up and down. "Are you the one who's staying in this room?"

He squinted his eyes, and then nodded, seeming tired. Then he looked to the girl next to him, who he just left there, getting up. Without wrapping a sheet around him. Which meant he was... let's just say, he was _letting it all hang out_.

I'm sorry, I couldn't help but stare for a moment in shock. As soon as I could collect myself, I whipped around and covered my eyes. "_God!_" I blumbered out, trying to shake the image from my mind.

"See anything you like?" I could practically_ feel _the arrogance in the air and hear the smirk in his voice. I could still tell he was standing there, and it was pissing me off. "Because, you seemed pretty nervous."

Suddenly, I got an idea. I whipped around, and looking him up and down, hands on my hips. "No, not really," I replied with a sickly-sweet voice, smiling at him sarcastically. The smirk I knew was on his face disappeared as I smiled at him and walked out of the room with some serious... _sassiness_. Okay, sassiness is lame. What would I call it, though?

I immediately got to work, grabbing a bag from my maid cart and throwing some beer cans, condom boxes, empty take-out containers, and some scattered pieces of pizza. I filled up a whole garbage bag, all the way until it could barely be tied shut, just from the living room; I sighed, thinking about how many more bags I'd have to use in this room.

The guy came out of the bathroom after I had picked up the living room. His hair was unbrushed, and he was wearing a black shirt and a black pair of jeans. I rolled my eyes at his style; so... _emo_.

He sat down on the couch, which I had just cleared off. He sat in a real casual way, arms slung over the back of the couch. "So, maid," he said, stretching, apparently still tired from me waking him. "What are you doing waking me so early?"

I looked at him, only pausing for a meer second. I shook my head, chuckling under my breath. "It's one in the afternoon," I replied. "Unless you're used to sleeping until six in the evening, I don't think one is that early."

"Whatever," he muttered. He was silent for the rest of the time I cleaned the living room. I picked up the kitchen, wiped out the sink (which had blue-tinted puke in it; ew), and then moved on to the other rooms. I decided to scrub the floors and vacum and all that last.

But when I made it back to the living room, the red-haired girl was standing there, staring longingly at the guy. Is it weird I don't know his name yet? "Good morning," she said, fully dressed already. She sounded like she was dreaming.

He looked semi-awkward. "Morning," he replied, nodding. "Don't you, uh, have somewhere to be, Leah?" Oh my God, he's breaking this girl's heart.

Luckily, though, she was way too wonderstruck and oblivious to even notice. "It's Lissa," she said dreamily, not caring that he didn't know her name. "Bye, Fang. Call me!" She said that desperately as she walked out the door, staring at him for just a moment longer.

I shook my head. "You're such a player," I muttered.

Fang raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked, seeming shocked. I looked up at him, and he was just bewildered. "Don't you know who I _am_?"

I stared at him for a moment before saying, "America's National Man-Whore?"

He was looking seriously pissed after I said that. He opened his mouth to let out his furry, when someone said, "Good morning, sunshine!" We both looked up to see some guy with pale blond hair and peace-shades on, smiling wide; and wearing bell bottoms and a psychedelic silk shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'd like to say one thing to all of you reading this: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm am so happy with all of the positive reviews! I honestly didn't think very many people would read this, but I guess I was wrong. xD Thank you so much for all your support! I know that if my readers keep this up, I'll update ten times more often! Because, honestly, I don't have that much inspiration if I don't get that many people who read the story. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, review, review!

**SONG OF THE WEEK: **Kaleidoscope Eyes by Panic! At The Disco

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own anything in this story except for the characters I made/make up. (Example: Rose.) Everything else goes to JP!

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly, Then They Burn<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Recap:

_I shook my head. "You're such a player," I muttered._

_Fang raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked, seeming shocked. I looked up at him, and he was just bewildered. "Don't you know who I am?"_

_I stared at him for a moment before saying, "America's National Man-Whore?"_

_He was looking seriously pissed after I said that. He opened his mouth to let out his fury, when someone said, "Good morning, sunshine!" We both looked up to see some guy with pale blond hair and peace-shades on, smiling wide; and wearing bell bottoms and a psychedelic silk shirt._

* * *

><p>I stared at the guy standing there. He looked like a total hippie, and was grinning like an idiot. Or is it grinning like a fool? Eh. I don't really care. There's a lot of words for a moment like this, and that's what I'm using.<p>

He looked at me, tilting down his hippe, peace sign sunglasses. "Who's the chick?" he asked, still staring at me. He looked me up and down, then looked at Fang. "Don't tell me you have a secret fetish for maids now!"

Fang gave him a look. "She's a real maid, idiot," he replied, standing up. He looked the hippie over, and a smirk appeared on Fang's face. "You got the part, didn't you?"

The hippie nodded in a mellow way. "You bet, brothah!" he said, pounding his fist against his fist twice, then bringing a peace sign up to his mouth, kissing it. In case your confused, I mean peace sign as in the hold two fingers up, and not, like, the circle with all the lines... Am I over explaining things?

"Congrats, Iggy," Fang replied, patting him on the back in that guy way. Hard, yet playful. I stared at them, and then got back to work, silently, hoping they wouldn't pay any attention or talk to me.

But I wasn't that lucky. "So what's your name, little sunflower?" Iggy asked, looking at me. What is _up _with their names? I mean, Fang and Iggy? Was their mother on crack when she named them? Oh, she was probably on crack through-out her whole pregnancy, considering the way that they act.

"Max," I replied quickly, as to not encourage them to keep talking to me.

Iggy nodded slowly, as if letting this sink in. "_Max_," he said, stretching it out like it was ten sylibles. "I can just picture you, by my side, wearing a flowy gown and exploring the world with me, letting nature guide us." He stared at the wall. For a moment, I wondered whether or not I should run out of the room screaming.

"Are you high?" Fang asked flatly, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, then walked out the the connected kitchen, grabbing out a can of Monster.

"I'm practicing my lines, foo'!" Iggy shouted, no longer seeming hippie. He took of his glasses, throwing them onto the couch, and then sat next to them. He crossed his arms.

Fang looked exasperated, handing Iggy a can of Monster, like his. Fang had green, Iggy, blue. "Don't have a fit, Ig," Fang said coolly, although he looked annoyed. Fang looked at me. "Are you gonna be _finished _soon?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the _p_. "Considering that you probably had a hundred person orgy in here last night, I won't be finished for a while."

Iggy looked at me, then at Fang. "Why did no one invite me?"

Fang hit him over the head just as I left the room. I hate Fang already. Iggy is okay, I guess, maybe a little on the... _odd _side. And what did Fang mean when he was all, 'you got the part,' anyways? Maybe a commercial for all-organic granola bars?

So I cleaned while Iggy and Fang just watched TV and talked and things like that. Well, Iggy did most of the talking, and Fang was kinda silent.

"Hey, _Maaaaaaaaax_?"

I walked out into the living room, only to find Iggy looking at me with big, innocent eyes. "Would you happen to know how much the pay-per-view adult entertainment on here costs?"

I stared at him.

Fang sighed, and hit Iggy's shoulder. "Ignore him," he told me. He waved his hand, like he was the king and I was some servant. "Go work."

I tried to hurry and finish, doing everything _but _the living room, to avoid them. But, I knew that I'd get done sooner or later, and that I'd have to do it sometime. Unfortunately, I'm a good, fast worker, so that was sooner.

"Get your feet off the floor," I ordered, needing to spray some spot shot into the white carpet in order to get out the stains that were in there. Iggy immediately obeyed, and that's when my Like-O-Meter for him went higher.

Fang, on the other hand, had to be an ass. "No."

I shrugged, not wanting to argue with him. I just took out the spray, and put it on some of the stains... and then I might've _accidentally on purpose _sprayed some on his socks.

"What the fuck-"

"No cussing in front of the lady!" Iggy scolded him. He looked to me, shaking his head. "I apologize for him. He never was the gentlest man."

Fang glared at me as he pulled his feet up off the carpet. He didn't take his eyes off me the rest of the time I was there, actually. He gave me his evil death glare the whole time that I scrubbed the floor. So I decided to talk to Iggy.

"So why doesn't Mr. Grumpy Emo have anywhere to be?" I asked.

Iggy shrugged. "I guess he has today off or something. I came over here to practice lines, but, obviously, he isn't in the mood." He hit Fang on the shoulder. "Isn't that right, Fangy-pop? You're always in the mood for a girl though. Why not for me? I'm your brother! I feel so underappreciated!" Fang just rolled his eyes and layed his head back.

"You guys are brothers?" I was sort of shocked by this; Iggy has pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and pale blond hair. And a happy attitude. To where Fang has black hair, onyx eyes so black that you can't tell the iris from the pupil, tan skin, and the personality of a donkey.

Just so you get that joke, he's like, an ass...?

Ah, I probably just ruined it.

Iggy smiled widely and messed up Fang's hair. "Yup. We're fraternal twins, me and the Fangster." He thought a minute. "Fangarang. Fangy-poo. Fangaroo. Fa-"

"Enough," Fang groaned, obviously annoyed.

I shook my head, surpressing a laugh, as I finished getting the suds out of the carpet. The room was clean, and it only took me... a couple hours. Man, I wished I would've had Rose here to help.

"Be sure not to get any dirt on this floor while it's wet," I told them as I stood up, my knees now wet. "Otherwise I'll have to scrub it again. And I'll be here for a long while. Reciting stories from my tortured childhood."

"Yay!" Iggy beamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Iggy," I said, ignoring Fang, who looked like he fell asleep.

I noticed he wasn't asleep when he sighed as Iggy said, "Latah, playah, who looks like my friend Maya!"

"Maya who?"

"Maya Martinez, one of the most awesome people in da world!"

I looked at him for a moment before saying, "Maya's my sister."

"Why have we never met?" Iggy asked. "I mean, I tell her to bring friends to parties and stuff."

I looked at the floor. "Well, we're not exactly the best of friends," I muttered as I walked out of the room. Maya, Ella (my other sister), and I all used to be really close; but Maya ruined all of that. "Bye, Iggy, hope I see you around. Not that I can say the same for Fang."

I shut the door on my way out, and went to the elevator. Wow. I haven't thought of Maya in a long time; now that she's made it big and all. It all went to her head. She's one of the main reasons I don't stay 'in the loop' with celebrities and all that. I'd like to avoid her as much as possible.

After returning the cart back downstairs, I punched out my time card and grabbed my coat, getting ready to walk home. Unfortunately, I ran into somebody on my way out.

Dylan stood there in the door way, going out just as I was. He smiled at me, and I attempted a smile back. It didn't work out too well.

"Hey, Max," he said, all smiles.

"Hi, Dylan," I mumbled. "Excuse me, I have to get home. Nudge is probably waiting for me..." Nudge is one of my best friends. Her real name's Monique, but everyone who knows her calls her Nudge. I tried to push past him, but he blocked me."

"Let me give you a ride home," he suggested, looking hopeful. This guy does _not _know how to take a hint. I've broken his heart a thousand times, and, yet, he still tries. Tries what? Tries to get me to go out with him, but I won't. I'm just not into a guy like Dylan. All-American, clean cut,_ nice_.

I shook my head. "No thanks, Dylan. It's a nice day out. I'd just like to walk."

"C'mon, Max. Please?" He's _so_ persistant. I hate it.

"_No_."

He frowned, but moved out of my way. "Okay, maybe another time?"

I didn't answer, just pushed past him and out into the street. It was a cloudy summer day, and it wasn't hot nor cold; it was perfect. I had the urge to slip of my jacket, but this maid outfit is embarressing as hell.

My apartment, which I share Nudge, isn't that far away from the hotel, so I just walk to and from work. On the way, I'd usually pick up a hot dog from a vendor (which is one of the things I _love _about New York), but, today, Nudge is trying out one of the recipes from her cooking class.

That'll be fun.

Not that I discourage her from cooking; one time, I almost burnt the whole building down trying to make _toast. _But it's not like I care if it's a big, fancy meal or not. I just like good meals that fill you up. Not that anything could ever fill me up; I swear, I'm hungry every fifteen minutes. My metabolism burns calories as fast as Nudge talks! You'll see what I mean soon.

As soon as I got up to my crummy little one bedroom apartment, Nudge started talking. "Hey, Max, how was your day? Mine was awesome! I took Gazzy and Angel to the museum, and then to the park, and we had a blast all day! Tomorrow we'll probably go to the waterpark and-"

I blocked her out, nodding and saying, "Mhm," everyonce and a while. For a summer job, Nudge babysits these two kids. One is Zephyr, nicknamed 'the Gasman' for reasons you don't wanna know, and then Angel. She's the sweetest little thing, although she can be pretty devilish sometimes. I usually go with Nudge and them on my days off, because there's nothing else to do.

"So what did you do today?"

I looked at Nudge, her dark hair a tangled mess but her chocolate colored skin glistening (I swear, she has the best skin anyone _can_ have), and shrugged. "This one total dick had a party in the Presidental Suite, and I had to clean it all up. It was a total mess. Him and his brother were there the whole time I was cleaning, too."

Nudge sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Ouch. Who was it?"

"This one guy named Fang and his brother Iggy."

Nudge almost fell out of her seat.

"What?" she looked shocked, and stared at me. She crawled over the table at which she was sitting, and slammed onto me on the couch. "Fang? Fang _Ride_?"

I blinked. "How the hell should I know his last name?"

"It doesn't matter! There's only one Fang in America! He was tall, right? Tan skin, deep, dark eyes that you could just _swim _in?" She sounded all dreamy, like that Lissa girl did.

I stared at her.

"It's Fang, it's Fang!" She jumped up and down, giddy. "I can't believe it!"

"What's the big deal?" I yelled, trying to get some answers.

She was practically vibrating with excitment. "He's only the hottest, dreamiest, most mysterious movie star _ever_!"


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Oh my God. I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I'm updating now... And you can thank my little sister Sonya for that. She's awesome! She gave me a whole bunch of ideas for this. And the next few chapters are about to get interesting. ;) The FAX will pretty intense, and then Iggy will meet Ella, and, well, it'll just get epic-er. I hope I've amused you all! :)

Oh, and sorry this isn't very long. But the next chapter will be longer!

**SONG OF THE WEEK:** Bangarang - Skrillex (LOOK UP THE MUSIC VIDEO, NOW! :P)

**DISCLAIMER**: Maximum Ride does not belong to me. But Iggy will, someday. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_I looked at Nudge, her dark hair a tangled mess but her chocolate colored skin glistening (I swear, she has the best skin anyone can have), and shrugged. "This one total dick had a party in the Presidental Suite, and I had to clean it all up. It was a total mess. Him and his brother were there the whole time I was cleaning, too."_

_Nudge sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Ouch. Who was it?"_

_"This one guy named Fang and his brother Iggy."_

_Nudge almost fell out of her seat._

_"What?" She looked shocked, and stared at me. She crawled over the table at which she was sitting, and slammed onto me on the couch. "Fang? Fang Ride?"_

_I blinked. "How the hell should I know his last name?"_

_"It doesn't matter! There's only one Fang in America! He was tall, right? Tan skin, deep, dark eyes that you could just swim in?" She sounded all dreamy, like that Lissa girl did._

_I stared at her._

_"It's Fang, it's Fang!" She jumped up and down, giddy. "I can't believe it!"_

_"What's the big deal?" I yelled, trying to get some answers._

_She was practically vibrating with excitment. "He's only the hottest, dreamiest, most mysterious movie star ever!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly, Then They Burn<strong>

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Nudge begged me to take her and the kids to work with her. She said, and I quote, "I just want one eensy weensy photo and autograph from him!" But, for all I know, she'll stalk him afterwards. That would more than likely get me fired. At least I could disown her if she gets caught.

On my way to work, I grabbed a breakfast burrito from a truck parked outside of my apartement building. Ah, the glory of food-on-the-go.

Work was pretty normal. I was dreading getting to the Presidental Suite, because Rose wasn't here today, and I was already aware of what Fang was capable of in one night. I am 99.9% sure that he's already trashed the place. I was hoping he was off working or something, but I had a baaaaaad feeling.

By the time that I had actually got up to the Presidental Suite, it was around three o'clock, because I'd had kitchen duty that morning. This lady was complaining about the straw dispenser being empty, and lectured me about keeping things in tip-top order for all the money that they're paying... Let's just say, it hasn't been my best morning.

I knocked on the door. "Room service," I hollered with fake-cheer.

About ten seconds later, the door swung open. Fang stood there, surprisingly fully dressed, with a grumpy face. "Go away."

"Is Iggy here?" I asked.

"Yes I am!" Iggy appeared in the doorway, smiling brightly. "Heya, Max! C'mon in, you delicous old fool!"

I rolled my eyes, and peeked my head in the doorway. Fang didn't move. This, m'dear, left us in a predicament; his arm was pressed against my chest (get your mind out of the gutter, not my _boobs_, a little above that, my chest) and our faces were inches apart. And he was _staring _at me. I couldn't move.

A few seconds later, Fang let his arm drop, and looked away from me. I shook my head, and walked into the room, garbage bag in hand; surprisingly, when I looked around the room, it wasn't all that bad. A few cans of Monster on the counter, a pizza box sitting next to the couch, and an unmade bed.

"I'm impressed," I commented, nodding my head in approval.

"My life is complete," Fang muttered, brushing past me and walking into his room.

I looked over at Iggy. "Why is he _always here_? It's getting a bit annoying."

Iggy shrugged. "They're taking time to re-write the script."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about the whole Fang-is-a-big-movie-star thing," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's all a bit over-rated, if you ask me."

"Agreed. But, I like acting!" He smiled happily. That boy is just... so _boy-ish_.

I picked up a half-empty can of green Monster and showed it to Iggy. "This yours?" He shook his head. I threw it in the bag, and said, "You know, my friend Nudge is in love with you guys. Especially Fangy-boy."

"Why does everyone insist on calling me things like Fangarang or Fangy-boy?" Fang muttered, walking into the kitchen and looking around. "Hey, where's my can of green Monster?"

I shoved the bag behind my back without him noticing. "Haven't seen it."

"Me neither," Iggy said quickly, winking at me.

"Fangarang is probably my favorite," I commented. "Although, Fangaroo _is _pretty funny. But Fangarang reminds me of _Bangarang_, which reminds me of the Skrillex music video, which is awesome."

"You talk too much for a maid."

"Well, thank you."

Fang grabbed a brand new can of Monster, and walked out to the living room, where he sat next to Iggy. "I am going to play Skyrim," he announced soon after, getting up and grabbing a controler to a PS3 off the TV.

"What the hell is Skyrim?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. It sounds really nerdy.

"This nerdy ass game that Fang and I play," Iggy said cheerfully. "It's like a medieval roleplaying game, where you're, like, the dragonborn and-"

"Sorry, you lost me at 'roleplaying'," I interupted. "It sounds lame, no offense."

Iggy and Fang were silent, as if they were processing this. Then Iggy got up and started to tremble slightly, going into the bathroom, and then letting out a wail.

Fang sighed. "He's so sensitive," he muttered, continuing on with his game. I considering going and saying sorry to Iggy, but decided against it. He's needs to man up.

Like Fang.

Ew, I think I just _implied _something there...

I stood behind Fang instead, watching as he started to play his Skyrim game. I felt like such a creeper, though, because I could _smell his hair. _No lie. He smelled like a mix of green apple and Axe. The problem was, was that I couldn't fully smell it.

I bent down and stuck my nose close to his head, sniffing. Fang turned around a bit and said, "What are you doing?" He sounded majorly creeped out and was staring at me like I was a psycho.

"She totally just sniffed your hair, dude," Iggy said, grinning.

I blushed angrily. "No I didn't!" I barked in defense.

Iggy just kept on grinning. "Mhm. Sure. Whatever. But, I know where you're coming from; he uses this kiddie Grumpy Green Apple stuff, and it smells _awesome_."

"I thought I smelled green apple!" I paused. "Wait, you use kid shampoo? Grumpy Green Apple?" Somehow, I think it was made just for him.

He turned his back to me. "It's two-in-one shampoo," he mumbled, pressing the buttons on the controler a bit too hard. It appeared on the screen that he was killing this huge, ugly dragon.

I laughed as I finished cleaning the room, and decided to skip the vaccuming part; it didn't even need it, and they tell us to do as little as possible while people are still staying in the room, remember? It's just how it goes.

"Hey, if you guys are famous, then why do I never see paparazzi around?" I asked, just thinking this up. I know, it's a random question, but I'm really curious.

Fang looked up at me, and then back at his game. "Because they don't know where I'm staying at yet. I'm cool like that. Iggy, here, was discovered the first day."

Iggy hit Fang.

Fang hit Iggy.

Then they started to get rambuncious, so I hit both of them.

"I'm leaving," I informed them. "And I have work off tomorrow, so I won't be here."

"Good," Fang muttered, always being ignorant.

"But Maxie!" Iggy whined. "Even though you're always mean to me, why don't you and your friend Nudge come over for a movie or something? Or we could go out, you know, either way."

Fang shook his head. "You may be forgeting that tomorrow is my first day of shooting. They've auditioned all these girls, and they think they're ready to start. The script is fully rewriten and everything."

"Oh. That would mean it's my first day of work, too," Iggy said, frowing. Then an I've got an idea! expression spread across his face. "You can come to the set and visit us! I can get you a pass an everything!" He looked proud of his idea.

Nudge would go crazy if she found out we were going on a real movie set. "Okay, sounds great. As long as we can bring two little kids along." I remembered Gazzy and Angel just as I finished my sentence.

"Done. Come to the movie set around twelve for lunch, okay? I'll be waiting at the gates for you guys, and I'll get you passes so you can come whenever you want. This'll be so awesome!"

I smiled at him. "It sure will," I said, not as enthusiastically and just a little sarcastic. "Bye, Ig." I walked out of the room, which was now all nice and clean, and pushed the maid cart downstairs.

The whole time that I was finishing up, I couldn't stop thinking about that Grumpy Green Apple shampoo. I wonder if it gets out tangles. Nudge could really use that, and her hair would smell as good as Fang's. Despite him being a total dick, he sure does smell good.

"Max!" I cringed at Dylan's voice. "How are you?" he asked gleefully as he walked up to me.

"Fine. But I have to get going, like, now," I said, turning away from him.

"How is Rosalyn doing?" he asked. "She told me she's sick."

I looked at him. "You've been talking to Rose?" I asked. "For how long?" WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?

"Oh, for a while now. She's cool."

"Hm, how nice," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. "I've best get going now. Nudge is picking me up." Okay, that's a lie, but I don't want him offering me a ride again.

"Okay. See you around, Max." He walked out of the doors, and I waited until he was far enough away to start walking.

Again, on my way home, I grabbed a hot dog. I wasn't sure if Nudge was making anything or not, but I could more than defintely handle a hot dog and some of her cooking. I'm starving tonight; it's been a long day. I'll defintely have nightmares about Straw-Lady.

When I got home, Nudge and the kids were playing a board game. "Hey, Nudge, big news!" I shouted.

They were playing Operation, and, apparently, I made her jump. The board vibrated, and Gazzy shouted, "AHA, SUCKAH!"

"Max!" Nudge whined. "You made me mess up!"

Angel was already by my side, hugging me. In the few times that I was with them, Angel grew an attatchment to me. She's uber sweet a lot of the time, but I can just tell that she'll be mishevious one of these days. She's just too innocent not to be.

"So I guess you won't wanna come see Iggy and Fang at their set tomorrow," I sighed with a shrug.

"NO, NO, I DO, I DO! LEMME COME, PLEASE!" Now Nudge was hugging me, so tight I though my ribs were going to crack.

"Are we coming, too?" Angel asked.

I smiled down at her, and then picked her up. "Sure thing, sweetie," I told her. "I wouldn't go to a movie set without you. Wouldn't even dream of it." I looked at Nudge. "And, yes, Nudge, you can come, too."

"Max?" I looked at Gazzy. "What kind of a name is Fang? Or Iggy, for that matter?"

I looked over at Nudge, hoping she would give some sort of defensive explanation, but that's when I noticed she had fainted.

I sighed. Tomorrow will be a long, long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yo! I iz back! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading for, like, a year! Argh. I just got this huge case of writers block and then it was all... bleh... But now I iz back! But I already said that! So enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my pants.

**Song of the Week:** Jasey Rae by All Time Low (aka, one of my fave bands, if you haven't noticed already.)

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"So I guess you won't wanna come see Iggy and Fang at their set tomorrow," I sighed with a shrug._

_"NO, NO, I DO, I DO! LEMME COME, PLEASE!" Now Nudge was hugging me, so tight I though my ribs were going to crack._

_"Are we coming, too?" Angel asked._

_I smiled down at her, and then picked her up. "Sure thing, sweetie," I told her. "I wouldn't go to a movie set without you. Wouldn't even dream of it." I looked at Nudge. "And, yes, Nudge, you can come, too."_

_"Max?" I looked at Gazzy. "What kind of a name is Fang? Or Iggy, for that matter?"_

_I looked over at Nudge, hoping she would give some sort of defensive explanation, but that's when I noticed she had fainted._

_I sighed. Tomorrow will be a long, long day._

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Four**

"I just knew you would come!" Iggy squealed as I slipped the pass to the movie set over my head. Nudge was standing next to me, clutching onto the black string of her pass with a death grip, and staring at Iggy like he was a ghost.

Gazzy and Angel were standing next to me, Angel holding my hand and Gazzy holding her's. Angel looked up at me, her adorable blue eyes extra big. "What's wrong with Nudge?" she asked with her baby voice.

I smiled down at her, and then looked back at Nudge. Iggy was just smiling at her, trying to release the movie pass from her hands, but she was frozen, and it was obvious that he was struggling. "Nudge is in love with him."

Nudge whipped around to me, releasing the pass. "No! My love is reserved for Fang!" she cried, spinning around, as if dreaming. "Deep black hair and onyx eyes that you could just swim in..." She sunk to the ground, oblivious to the rest of the world now. "And that attitude... He's so sassy!"

"You know I'm way sassier than him," I said blandly, throwing the pass over her head and beginning to walk away.

"C'mon," Iggy said to Nudge, still with that huge idiotic smile on his face. Oddly enough, that boy makes me... happy. And, if you haven't noticed, I haven't really been happy that often. Just the meer presence of him makes me happy, and it's a weird feeling now. To me, it's just another foriegn concept.

He threw his arm around her casually, and started talking to fill the empty air. She seemed frozen under his touch, and almost as if she was going to faint again. Say what she will about Fang, but Iggy is much awesomer. I mean, he's funny and oblivious. What more could a girl want?

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I like him. I don't want a boyfriend right now, believe it or not. I have a much too busy life to even consider getting a boyfriend. To be truthful, I don't think I could get one, with the mess that I am right now.

As we got to Iggy's set, I saw Fang standing with his arms crossed in a gray jacket with a black tee underneath. His jeans were also black, and can you guess what color his shoes were? Pink? Wrong! They were black.

When we walked in, he looked from the man he was talking to over to me. His expression changed from bored to something else that I couldn't recognize, and he looked back to whoever he had been talking to.

"... So I brought the girls I thought were good enough here today so that you could tell us which one you think is best," the man explained. "And we need her to be able to start practically today, because we're behind schedule on shooting."

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Martah!" Iggy cried, running up to the man. "I've got the perfect girl for you right here! I convinced her to come because I thought she was perfect."

"What?" Who I'm guessing is Marty whipped around. He looked at the wide-eyed Nudge up and down and shook his head. "Nah, she's too innocent looking. I need someone who's fierce and beautiful, who can-"

"Kick some serious ass?" Iggy asked, raising his eyebrows.

OH, NO, THEY ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME.

Fang narrowed his eyes at me, and I knew what was coming.

Iggy grinned and looked at me. "Marty, meet Max Martinez."

* * *

><p>I don't know how the hell I got into this, but I'm about to star in a movie. After Iggy got on his knees and started to cry, I couldn't say no. Nor after Nudge almost started to beat me up (even though I could probably kick her butt any day). And, anyways, it's a great money making opportunity. The downside of it all?<p>

I'm Fang's _love interest_.

Oddly enough, though, he didn't object. He was silent the whole time that Iggy acted as my agent, making sure that I was getting a good deal for the movie. I signed a contract and shook hands with a couple of people, and everything was set in stone, just like that.

"I'm so glad that you accepted!" Marty cried, giving me a hug. He felt clammy and smelled like man-sweat. _Fang smells way better than this, _I thought, right before physically slapping myself for even thinking something like that.

Everybody looked at me like I was crazy for a minute, and I froze. "Uh... Acting exorcise...?"

"She's a genius!" Iggy cried. "In my ten years of acting, I've never ever came up with my own acting exorcise. She's been an actress for ten minutes, and she already has one!"

Fang raised his eyebrow, but just shook his head. Marty stared at me with admiration, which was somewhat creepy, and Nudge was staring at Fang with stars in her eyes.

"Okay, Max, we're going to take you to get a complete make-over. Even though we're not shooting today, you're going to get a lot of publicity in the next couple weeks, so it's important that you don't look like crap," explained Marty, throwing his arm over my shoulders and beginning to lead me to who-knows-where.

"Um, okay," I said.

As we headed off, Iggy, Nudge, and the kids nowhere to be found. Although Fang was following us. "What are you following for?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.

He just kept looking straight ahead. "Most of the things that happen on this set have to be approved by me. I'm sort of like a co-director."

"I thought you were the star."

"I am, idiot," he said. "But I've been a big actor for years now. When I do movies, I help fund them, too. So I have quite a bit of control."

I scoffed. "Mr. Big Shot Movie Star, lending his money to the movie set so he can be all important."

"At least I have money to give."

Then I slapped him.

We had stopped walking and his head was turned to the side from my slap, his hair hiding his face. He looked back at me in shock, a red mark on his cheek.

"You did _not _just call me poor," I growled, stepping closer to him, fully prepared to kick his skinny white-boy ass.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" cried Marty, stepping between us. "You two need to get along. You're lovebirds and that's what everybody is going to believe, okay? You never give anybody the impression that you two hate each other, capiche?"

I whipped around, not even wanting to deal with Fang. He's just an arrogant dickweed who thinks power is all that anybody needs in life. Well, newsflash for him, it's not!

"That was a petty girly-slap for me, Marty," I said, arms crossed. "I should've punched the asshole."

"Look, Max, Fang is gonna be here whether you like it or not," Marty said. "Calm down. Maybe it'll help when you see your new outfits?"

I shrugged, and walked into the room, which had a star on the door. It didn't have a name on it, but there was one across the hall that had Fang's name on it, and another next to his that had Iggy's.

When Marty opened the door, I was greeted by every girl's dream.

But, sadly, I'm not this 'every girl' chick, I'm Max. So it was more of a nightmare.

Racks and racks of clothing, a vanity cluttered with make-up, and bright pink walls. The carpet was white, with a red rug in the middle (?) and a fancy chaise.

I felt like screaming in horror, and Marty just grinned. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Fang was silent (shocker!) behind us, and I just stared at it. I cannot believe what I have gotten myself into, especially considering the fact that I'm going to be a total jerk's love interest and I'll have to spend actual time in this dressing room.

"Sorry I'm late, Marty." Suddenly, there was a shockingly familiar voice behind me. My eyes widened when I figured out who it was, but I had to turn around to confirm it.

Slowly, hoping my suspicions were wrong, I turned around.

And it was Rosalyn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" we both demanded in unison, our hands on our hips.

"You two know each other?" Marty asked, staring at us cluelessly.

I gave him a look. "Why, yes, Marty. She just so happens to be my co-worker in the hotel I was working in!"

Rose looked down, guilty. "Max, I was going to tell you, but I... I just couldn't muster up the courage to break the news to you that I was quitting the hotel. I got a job here as a make-up artist and designer, and this is my first big break."

I looked down, equally as guilty as Rose. I'd always known she wanted to be a designer, but I never actually thought she would make it. And I don't mean that in a mean way, she's great, but... Things like that just don't happen to good people like Rose.

"Sorry," was all I said. But I meant it, really. I'm just not that great with expressing my feelings.

Rose looked up at me and smile. She was all dressed up and I'd never seen her so beautiful. "It's alright, mija."

"How touching!" cried Marty.

"Wait; doesn't 'mija' mean 'my daughter' in Spanish?" inquired Fang.

Rose looked over at him. "It can also be used as a term of endearment. And, anyways, with Max always messing off, I feel almost like her mother," she teased, pinching my cheek. She's only a year older than me, yet she still manages to act like I'm way younger than her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered, annoyed. "Let's just get this show on the road."

"Ah, yes, okay," Marty said. "Rosalyn, you know what to do. Interview's in an hour and a half. We'll be in Fang's dressing room getting some things ready."

I whipped around. "Interview?"

Marty smiled sheepishly at me. "Well, the reason we were in a hurry to get Fang's love interest, is because we told the press about the movie and they think we're already shooting. They want to meet the unknown actress that I've hired."

They quickly walked out of the room, and I dreaded the upcoming interview. What'll happen if I mess it up or something? Obviously, nobody in 'movie biz' acts like themselves. Technically, you either change, or you fake. I am not going to be one of those girls.

I frowned as Rosalyn started to straighten my dirty blond hair. "What am I supposed to do during the interview? Do I have, like, _lines_ or something?"

Rosalyn shrugged. "Not exactly. But you have to say what you think Marty would like to say. Please the press, like he always says."

"Okay," I said uneasily. "God, I've never been so nervous in my life. How did Iggy talk me into this?"

"Who's Iggy?"

"Fang's brother."

Rose laughed. "It seems that their mother was on crack when she named them."

"That's what I was thinking!"

We were silent for a while as she worked on me. She had turned me away from the mirror, and I was dreading the big reveal; I'll probably become some fake-looking 'celebrity.' But, right then, in that moment, I promised myself that I never would; I would _never, ever _become somebody like… Well, _Fang_.

"Okay, ready to see the new you?" Rosalyn asked, seeming anxious.

"No."

"You look beautiful, Max. Believe me."

Slowly, she turned me around, and…

I _was_ beautiful.

Just the mere sight of the girl in the mirror made me gasp. I didn't look anything like myself; my brown eyes looked bigger, due to the eyeliner, and my lips were glossy, plump, and kissable. My cheekbones were emphasized by the light blush and my completion actually looked even.

"Now let's get you dressed." Rose yanked me away from my own reflection, over to the clothes on the rack. She threw a pair of jeans and some kind of shirt at me. "Get dressed!"

I dressed in the jeans she gave me, but before I could get on the shirt, she tossed a bra at me. "What the heck is this?" I asked.

"A push-up bra."

"Why?"

"Because your bra makes your boobs look miniature."

I crossed my arms over my chest, offended. "My bra makes my boobs look fine, thank you very much!"

She glared at me, and I sighed, changing into the bra and then slipping on the shirt. It was all ripped and tattered but obviously 'stylish' in the celebrity world. The cleavage wasn't too bad, but I still glared right back at her; she's killing my remaining innocence!

"You two almost done in here?"

I scowled at Fang's voice.

"We'll be right out," Rose said, handing me some black heels. I slipped them on, Rose did a few adjustments on me, and then we stepped out of the dressing room.

Fang stared at me, and I glared at him. He looked me up and down, right before stopping on my boobs. "Don't make me slap you twice in one day, emo boy."

He turned away, but not before a slight blush could come over his cheeks. I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's go."

Rose and I held hands and Marty was busy on his Blackberry ("No! I don't want peanuts backstage, I want cashews! Peanuts are so inelegant!"), so we were all silent. Fang looked everywhere but me, and it was painfully obvious that he didn't want to think that I was attractive. I have yet another new goal in life: seduce Fang. Not necessarily something I want to do, but, it would so be worth it to have America's National Man-Whore beg for me.

Iggy and Nudge appeared as we got back to the gates. Iggy looked shocked to see me the way I was, too, because he said, "Whoa, Max, when did you grow boobs?"

Fang hit him. "Respect," he growled.

"Why are you so protective of somebody you hate?" Iggy cried, rubbing his arm with a pouty face. So far, my plan is going better than planned.

Marty hung up his Blackberry with a grin. "It's go time, kids."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is horrifyingly short, but it was technically just a set-up chapter for the next BIG chapter! (You'll see why at the end! ;D) But, yeah, I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. I can't believe so many people like this story; so I'll update more if I get more reviews, because they give me inspiration. ^.^ Love yous all!

**Disclaimer:** Everything goes to JP, with whom I have a love-hate relationship.

**Song of the Week:** Monsters by Matchbook Romance.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Iggy and Nudge appeared as we got back to the gates. Iggy looked shocked to see me the way I was, too, because he said, "Whoa, Max, when did you grow boobs?" _

_Fang hit him. "Respect," he growled._

"_Why are you so protective of somebody you hate?" Iggy cried, rubbing his arm with a pouty face. So far, my plan is going better than planned._

_Marty hung up his Blackberry with a grin. "It's go time, kids."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Five**

_I absolutely love working with Fang! He's a complete riot, believe me; we're good friends._

I scoffed at my smiling face on TV. I had an interview with ET (Entertainment Tonight) and I lied through the whole thing. Right now it's airing, and I feel like crying for making such a damn fool out of myself. Nudge watched with me patiently, having popped popcorn for the occasion.

"So I'm a riot, eh?"

I sighed. Have I mentioned that Nudge invited Iggy and Fang over after the interview? It really, really sucks. I just wanted some 'me' time to sulk about the fact that I actually agreed to do this movie.

"So what have you been filming?" the interviewer asked on TV. She's blond and actually kind of nice, but she was way too fake for me.

TV Me gave her a smile. "I haven't really done any scenes yet. Mostly, Fang has been doing his solo scenes."

"Okay, enough with the business stuff." The interviewer leaned into me. "Has there been any on-set romance yet?"

I recall my wanting to laugh, really hard, just thinking about Fang and me, possibly making out in a supply closet or something, but I gave a mysterious smile, Rosalyn's works repeating in my head: _please the press, please the press, please the press._

"Sparks may fly," I told her, that mischievous smile still on my lips.

"You're falling in love with me, aren't you?" Iggy cried, hugging me. "I'm so sorry for your unrequited love! You're just not my type! You're more Fang's type, to tell the truth…"

I hit him off of me and got up. "I can't take any more of this. I'm going to bed," I announced, walking to my room. Apparently, tomorrow, I'm going to begin shooting, so I'm supposed to study my lines tonight. Marty gave me a list of the ones we will be shooting, so I have to learn those.

I dressed in my PJs, abandoning the push-up bra in the bathroom. The little fucker hurt my boobs. I'm used to those really soft padded bras that are comfortable; even if they do makes my boobs appear a little smaller.

I lay on my unmade bed and started to highlight my lines. To be honest, it was actually a pretty good script. Maybe this movie won't be so bad after all. The title?_ Image_. It's about this guy (Fang) who's image (hence the title) is dirtied (he's framed), so he runs away from this evil spy company who worked for. His love interest (me) is supposed to assassinate him, but when they meet, she has no idea who he is, and neither does he. His hippie friend (Iggy) who used to work for the same organization but is now hiding disguised as a hippie, is the only one who can help him clear his name before she actually kills him.

I like it, personally. First of all, I get to beat the crap out of Fang in one scene, and, second of all, if this film gets big, I get a ton of cash. Maybe then I can quit my job at the hotel.

I sighed. A girl can only wish.

I watched from behind the camera as Fang walked over to his bed on the set. He was shirtless and only wearing boxers, ready to pretend he had been sleeping for the past eight hours. His bedhead looked real and monstrous, so I don't think he'd have any trouble with that.

The beginning scene is as cliché as ever; he wakes up in bed. But on his way to work that morning, somebody tries to shoot him while he's driving, and, when he gets to work, his secretary warns him that he needs to get out of town; now.

I crossed my legs, watching as Fang sloppily got under the sheets, in a comfortable, sprawled out position. Marty came over to him and helped him (okay, that would sound really dirty if I ended it there) portray Marty's image for the big screen. He sloppily threw the covers over the half-naked Fang, leaving his leg out. He looked like he was actually sleeping, and I was impressed.

I was already all dressed up, push up bra and all. Fang has hardly looked at me since yesterday, which I find kind of insulting. I don't know why, but I do. It's like I'm not awesome, because I know I am, and, according to others, I'm attractive; why would he not look at me?

"Swag, swag, swag!" Iggy slid in front of me, dressed in his hippie clothes. He smiled at me, his once bright, movie star smile was now all yellowed. They wanted him to look like a genuine hippie, so they gave him some fake teeth so that it would appear that he's smoked gallons of weed.

"Nice smile," I commented.

"Thank you, sweetie. Nice boobs."

"Will you stop with the boob jokes?"

He beamed. "Nope!" He skipped away, seeming obliviously happy.

I sighed, watching Fang and Marty talk. It's a simple scene, why would they have to converse so much about it? With nothing else to do, I looked down at my script, and went over my lines.

"And… _action_!"

"Take one." _Snap!_

I looked up, the camera zooming in on Fang. The alarm clock started beeping, so he opened his eyes groggily, hitting the off button. He pushed his sheets from his legs and plopped onto the floor, running his hands through his hair. He sat there for a minute before getting up and continuing off the set.

"_Cut_!" Marty yelled through one of those director things. "Gold, Fang, gold!" he cried, smiling wide. "Now do it again!"

* * *

><p>"So that's all you need me to do," I stated into my phone, leaning back on the café's chair, my hair blowing behind me with the slight breeze. I turned my cup in a precautious manner, listening to the other end.<p>

She laughed. "No. That's not _all_. The kill is too simple. Torture. Whether it be with physical pain or emotional pain." Her voice got deathly low. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Okay," I told her, nodding. "I'll do it for you."

We hung up, and I sighed, picking up my coffee and taking a sip.

"_Cut_!"

Marty smiled at me. "For your first scene, that was pretty good!" he praised.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I did that scene just about a billion times," I reminded him. "Of course I was good at it."

"Well, it's perfect now, so no need to do it again," he told me happily. "It's nine o'clock, why don't we call it a day?"

Everybody agreed, so I went back to my dressing room to take off my costume. Rose had gone home ages ago, because she was no longer needed. I was half-undressed when somebody knocked on my door.

"Max? Don't get out of your clothes. You and Fang have a date to go on."


	6. Chapter 6

__**A/N: **OMG. I've been uploading everyday for three days! So, would you rather me write really looooooong chapters and upload every three days or so or write shorter chapter and upload everyday? ANSWER ME REVIEWERS!

Also, I'd like to address a few reviewers...

**JacMaxKatniss:** ... How is it unrealistic?

**AllTheStuffILike:** Yes! But I don't really like _Dirty Work_ or _Nothing Personal_, except for a few songs, their older albums are awesome, though.

I have another question for the reviewers: do you think this story is unrealistic? If so, why?

**Disclaimer:** I'm not sayyyying itttt.

**Song Of The Week:** Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings (RUN, BABY, RUN! DON'T EVER LOOK BAAAACK!)

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Well, it's perfect now, so no need to do it again," he told me happily. "It's nine o'clock, why don't we call it a day?" _

_Everybody agreed, so I went back to my dressing room to take off my costume. Rose had gone home ages ago, because she was no longer needed. I was half-undressed when somebody knocked on my door._

"_Max? Don't get out of your clothes. You and Fang have a date to go on."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Six**

"Why am I here again?"

Fang pressed his hand against mine, but not in affection, in frustration. He gave me a fake smile. "Because the publicity of an on-set romance will attract interest in the movie; so just act like you're enjoying this."

I forced myself to smile as we held hands across the table. It wasn't exactly holding hands, but, instead, he was kind of tracing my hand with his finger. Fang's publicist, Marie Lawrence, decided it would be a good thing for us to go out for dinner. But we can't say that we're dating; we have to deny the rumors until a later time.

I find this whole thing completely ridiculous; right now we're just at a casual eating establishment, and I'm not even sure why I agreed to it. I guess it was in my contract somewhere, which Iggy said he looked over; remind me to kill him later, okay?

We pulled away from each other once our pizza arrived to us. Yes, we are currently at a Pizza Hut, because Marie said that I get to choose were we go. Fang didn't really argue with me, considering Marie said that he has to treat me like we're on a real date.

Teeheehee!

I'm going to be per-etty evil today.

"Fangy-pie, could you get me a slice of pizza?" I bat my eyelashes at him.

He looked at me like I was just crazy. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I smirked. "Marie said you have to treat me as if I was your girlfriend."

He sighed. "Great. Now I have to treat you nice, and I don't even get any sex."

I leaned into him and sat my hand on his. "Oh. So you want to have sex with me?" I practically purred.

His face went blank. "Uh…"

"I'm messing with you, don't get your boxers in a bunch," I told him, hitting him over the head for even thinking I would like him. "Now where's that pizza I told you to get me?"

"Get the damn pizza yourself," he muttered, not looking at me. He grabbed a piece of pizza off the platter, and I thought it was for himself, but, instead, he sat it on my plate, still not looking at me.

This raised a question for me. "Why are you always such a jerk all the time?"

His head snapped up to look at me. "_What_? I just got your pizza for you and you're saying that?"

"Don't take it the wrong way; I mean, that was a nice thing to do, and you obviously have potential to be nice, so why don't you just be nice all the time? Especially to girls?"

"Because I don't have to be nice to get laid."

"Just shut up for a minute; you never even want to have a girlfriend? A _soul mate_?" I leaned into him. He avoided eye contact. "You know, actually, now, I'm not sure that you even have potential. Maybe you'll be an asshole for the rest of your life."

"You should just shut up now, because the paparazzi are here," he told me.

I sat back down, beginning to eat my pizza.

He stared at me in wonder. "You're actually going to eat that?"

I stopped mid-bite. "Yeah. It would be wasteful not to, and I haven't really had anything to eat all day, so I'm starving. I'll become a total bitch if you interrupt again, so shut up, Fangy-boy."

It wasn't too hard to spot the paparazzi. They were taking pictures, some inconspicuously on their cellphones, some not so inconspicuous with those huge cameras.

"Do something flirty!" I hissed at him, having already scarfed down my first piece of pizza.

His face went blank for a moment before nodding. He reached up, and pushed my hair out my eyes, his hand lingering for a moment. He talked while he did this. "You should really get your bangs re-cut," he muttered to me, "they're starting to get in your eyes."

"You decide to say that while you brush hair out of my eyes," I muse. "Boys. I will never, ever understand them." I ripped into my second piece of pizza, Fang already on his third. Damn, this boy eats faster than me!

He leaned into me with a grin on his face. Not genuine, but the kind of grin a boy would have on a date with a girl he likes. So he was obviously faking. "Laugh really loud, okay?"

I did as he said. I laughed in the sexy laugh I always heard Maya use with boys. A part of me wanted to stop right there and run away, in order to avoid being like her. Another part of me wanted to stay her, on this fake date with Fang, because, even though I didn't want to admit it… I was kind of having fun.

We finished up with little conversation and left the place. Marie gave us this whole schedule to follow; go out to dinner, walk home together, not completely holding hands, but kind of, and then end up staying with each other for the night. That would mean that the paparazzi find out where Fang is staying, but she said it was about time, anyways.

Our hands brushed together as we walked next to each other. I was feeling a little awkward, even though this was just a fake date, and nothing was really on the line. I've learned that I'm a pretty good actress, so I don't have to worry about that… But I've never really dated anybody like Fang before.

Sure, I've dated. I have a few ex-boyfriends. For example, Sam, who was a complete loser; he went to my sister Ella's prep school. Even though he was nice in the beginning, he turned out to be a complete jerk in the end.

I don't know why, but I always seem to fall for these goody-two-shoe guys who fake at first, and then end up being assholes. I guess I just liked the thought that there could be a guy out there that really is perfect; that, even despite popular belief, somebody might finally treat me the way I deserve.

I stared at the ground, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. Just the mere thought of my father made me tear up. I know who he is, where he lives, I know his phone number, for God's sake! But I've never met him. My parents, they divorced when I was two, right after Ella was born. But other than those spotty memories of my dad taking me to the park, I don't remember him. At all.

As we got to the hotel, my tears weren't going away. I knew I was going to have to let them out sometime. We walked in the doors and went up the elevator, my head down the whole time. I was sure Fang didn't even notice until we got to his room.

Once we were safely locked inside of his hotel room, he asked, "So are you going to tell me why you're crying?"

Shocked, I looked at him, just a couple tears running down my cheek. I wiped them away. "Like you care," I muttered, shaking my head and crossing my arms.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Look. I've never even taken a girl on a date before, and even though this wasn't a real one, I had a hard time even acting. All I had based to go on were movies. Dating doesn't work in movie biz, and, most of the time, it's fake." He stepped closer to me. "Now just tell me why you're crying. Is this what girls always do after a date or something?"

I wanted to laugh even though he was being completely serious. "Mr. Player, you've slept with hundreds of women, yet you've never been on a date," I muttered. "Girls don't cry after dates. It's just something personal, okay? The best shot you have is to just leave it alone."

He was silent for a moment before he… hugged me. I was in complete shock when he did this, because, seriously, he gives the most awkward hugs. I haven't known Fang for very long, but I've noticed that he's not very emotional. He hugs like a statue.

After pulling away, he whipped around and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch, then," I muttered to myself, heading to the couch. But, damn, was I in for the surprise of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So... sorry for not updating. Some crazy shit has been happening. I'm not going to elaborate on that because you guys could really care less. And, anyways, to those of you saying this story is unrealistic... so what? Marty and Iggy are eccentric, and Iggy had the whole thing planned out. And on Max's acting skills? Oh, you'll see. You'll see. It's all part of the story.

BTW HAVE YOU GUYS READ NEVERMORE YET? WASN'T IT AMAZING? It was amazing. I know. I read it in one day. The ending was so... realistic. I like how he switched from past tense to present tense in the epilogue. Genius!

And... haven't you guys noticed that I get obsessed with a new song at least everyday? I mean.. if I update every day, and I call the song in the chapter the "SONG OF THE WEEK", doesn't it not make sense...? I don't know. Things to think about.

**SONG OF THE WEEK:**Whore by Get Scared (aka, Maya's theme-song)

**DISCLAIMER:** Sorry. Not happening.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_After pulling away, he whipped around and went into his room, shutting the door behind him._

"_I guess I'm sleeping on the couch, then," I muttered to myself, heading to the couch. But, damn, was I in for the surprise of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly, Then They Burn<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

"IGGY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Iggy stared at me with big, innocent eyes. He had seen the whole exchange with me and Fang, all from the couch. He's such a little creep!

"The paparazzi found me, remember?" he said innocently. "I wanted to stay here until they found Fang. Don't you remember, Max?"

I gave him my best death glare but he just stared at me, looking completely innocuous. I was embarrassed beyond belief, because I knew that Fang would be furious if he found out about this. He would more than likely kill Iggy.

I sighed, giving up. "Okay. You're sleeping on the floor then, Ig."

He beamed. "Yay!"

He slid onto the floor and I lay on the couch, fidgeting with my hands. We were silent for a while and I thought Iggy had fallen asleep until he spoke.

"Did you have fun on your date?"

"If the tabloids ask, yes."

"Aha! So you don't deny that it was a date?"

I sighed. "Iggy, you already know that it was a forced date. I didn't want to go on it."

"But did you have fun."

"As much fun as a girl can."

"Yeah, Fang's a pretty fun guy once you get to know him," Iggy informed me, "but you're pretty annoying to him, I think. Mostly because of Maya."

I looked down at him, about to ask why, when the doorbell rang. Iggy scurried up to get it and I just lay on the couch, laying my arm over my eyes.

Suddenly, everything was silent. "What are you doing here?" Iggy's voice was low and almost deadly, as if he was angry. This concerned me, so I sat up. But I wish I hadn't.

Maya stood in the doorway of the hotel room, looking in. "Max, I'm so glad I found you! I contacted your friend Monique and she told me where you were staying. I really need to talk to you."

I stared at her. "Speak of the devil."

She frowned at me. "Max… will you tell him to let me in?"

I felt very conflicted for a moment; shall I let my demon sister into the hotel room, where she will possibly break my heart once again? Or shall I let Iggy banish her into the depths of hell, where she will never again touch me and I will run into a field of flowers and be happy forever?

I really like the second option. But I have to go with the first.

I plopped back onto the couch with a sigh. "Let 'er in."

"You sound like a hillbilly," Iggy muttered as he motioned for Maya to come in. It was so obvious that neither of us wanted to be here, and I knew Maya could sense that, from the expression on her face. She honestly felt uncomfortable, and she was showing that.

"How's the music biz goin', sis?" I asked bitterly, standing up. I looked my sister up and down for the first time in ages; her once beautiful, light brown hair was now died a white-blond and was curled so little ringlets fell over her shoulders. She was wearing contacts, so obviously, so that her eyes were blue instead of brown, like mine. A lot of people said that we looked alike. Not anymore, I guess.

She swallowed and shifted uncomfortable in her Gucci heels. "Fine. But, Max, I have something very important to talk to you about. I already talked to Ella, and she was accepting and all. I just hope you'll be the same."

"I'd highly doubt it."

Maya sat down, crossing her legs. She crossed her arms over her stomach, staring at the ground. "Look. I just wanna talk, okay?" She glanced at Iggy, and then looked back to me. "Could Iggy leave while we do?"

I shook my head. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to me with Iggy in the room. Fuck, I wouldn't care if freakin' Justin Bieber was in the room! I just want you to spit out what you're going to say, because I'm tired, and I just want you to leave. I don't have the patience to deal with your bullshit."

"Sit down, Max." She nodded at Iggy. "Iggy."

We both cautiously sat down, as if she was making us sit down just so that we would be in the right position for her snipers to shoot us at. Yes, call me paranoid, but this is _Maya_ we're talking about; she's totally unpredictable.

"So, as you probably already know, Iggy, I'm Max's sister."

Iggy scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Be nice," Maya snapped at him with a frown.

"Don't you snap at him, Maya, he's just a child!" I said, maybe a little too loudly, because just a moment later, Fang stepped out of his bedroom, wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt. I almost blushed at his rather… well, as Nudge would say, _shmexy _appearance. Almost.

"What the hell is—" He instantly shut up as he made eye contact with Maya, all of his rage disappearing and his body seeming to grow tense. His voice seemed to be caught in his throat from her presence.

I sighed. "Look. I have no idea what kind of past you guys have, but isn't this a bit dramatic?"

"Shut up, Max," Fang breathed. "This is none of your business."

"Glad you could join us, Fang." Maya looked down at the floor, avoided eye contact with Fang.

He disappeared into his room for a moment, and then returned wearing a pair of jeans. He stood next to Iggy, seeming surprisingly calm. "What the fuck are you doing here, Maya?" he asked, his words betraying his calm appearance.

Maya stood, and looked directly at Fang. "Max, just to get you caught up on this, Fang and I used to date. We broke up a few months ago."

"Shocker. Slut and Man-Whore had a fling."

Maya and Fang glared at me for a moment, and I glared right back. Iggy was just innocently staring at all of use.

"It was more than a fling," Fang snapped. "We were engaged."

I quirked my eyebrows. "I thought that you told me you've never dated anybody."

"We weren't exactly dating," Maya admitted. "It was a tabloid thing. We both wanted more publicity, so we started to date. It quickly escalated, and… Well, we decided to get married."

Fang sighed. "It was more of a friendship than anything."

"But you two still screwed each other, huh?" Iggy muttered, apparently holding a grudge against both of them.

They turned awkward, and neither answered. I looked at them questioningly. "So that's a yes?"

Maya looked away from me. "The last time we had sex was about a month ago, and that's why I'm here." She looked at all of us, stood, and sat both of her hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. And Fang might be the father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See, Fang? Couldn't just keep it in your pants, could you?

Fang: -mumbles- shut up...

:D Okay, so, review if you want me to update faster!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Heyyyy y'alll... Whas up? So I'm posting another chapter but I have to hurry because I have to do chores and stuff... But I decided to treat you with this magnificent gift of another chapter. Sorry that this chapter is kind of DRAMATIC, but the next chapter will be a lot funnier and lighter. ^.^ So I love you all! Review! I'll update faster! And HINT: THERE'S A TON OF **_FAX_** IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;D

**DISCLAIMER:** So... I don't own anything. But I probably should.

**SONG OF THE WEEK:** Change by Taylor Swift (God, I love her so much.)

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_But you two still screwed each other, huh?" Iggy muttered, apparently holding a grudge against both of them._

_They turned awkward, and neither answered. I looked at them questioningly. "So that's a yes?"_

_Maya looked away from me. "The last time we had sex was about a month ago, and that's why I'm here." She looked at all of us, stood, and sat both of her hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. And Fang might be the father."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly, Then They Burn<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Everything was quiet for a moment, the calm before the storm; Iggy looked like he had stopped breathing, I was confused, and Fang just stared into nothing. Maya… pregnant? Maya has always been a party girl. She's not the 'motherly type,' as some would call it. She wouldn't do good with a kid—at all.

"Shit."

That's all he said. Shit. Fang promptly stood, running his hands through his hair. He looked as if he was about to explode, his face getting redder by the second. Finally, he yelled, "How the fuck could you let this happen? You told me you were on birth control!"

"I forgot to take it for a couple weeks!" she cried, standing up, tears looking like they were about to stream down her face, but they stayed blotted in her eyes. "I'm _sorry_!"

I stood up, balling my fist. "And you two wonder why I call you whores!"

"Enough." Iggy, surprisingly calm, held his hands up. "We're not going to yell and scream about something that has a child involved. If you don't learn to talk about things as adults now, you'll never be able to. Fang, we'll get a paternity test done after she has the baby. As for Maya, I don't know. If Fang wants to be involved in your pregnancy, then he can be, that's for him to decide. Just don't force it upon him."

Maya was silently sobbing, and Fang had his hands covering his face. I was staring at Iggy, awestruck from his professionalism. "Max, don't blow up at your sister," he told me calmly. "She's your sister. Even though I hate her guts, too, it would be a bitchy thing to do to push her away during a time like this."

"You've been watching too much Dr. Phil," I muttered, looking at the ground.

Everything was silent again, and Iggy let out a sigh. "Maya, you should go home, let Max and Fang sleep on their decisions. Tomorrow we'll come to your house after shooting."

Maya looked at me, and I stared back at her, not letting myself soften upon her crying face. "Congratulations Max. On the movie role," she croaked, turning away and walking over to the door. She quietly let herself out.

After she did, Iggy was no longer a calm Dr. Phil. "What the fuck, man?!" Iggy pushed Fang, who just let him, staring off into nothing, as if he had no emotion left in him. There was nothing left, I guess. "You got her _pregnant_? Does the word _condom_ mean anything to you?" Iggy turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck!" He snorted, looking at Fang with a glare. "But I guess that's what you do best, huh?"

"Iggy…" I sat my hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it away.

"I'm leaving. Don't know when I'll be back," he told us, grabbing his jacket as he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

That left Fang and I standing there alone. I awkwardly crossed my arms, looking away from him. He sat down on the couch, burying his face in his hands.

"You can sleep in my bed," he mumbled, his voice muffled by his hands. "I'll be out here all night. I won't be able to sleep."

I considered it, I truly did. I would be able to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed, but Fang would be sitting out here all night, probably staring into nothingness and eventually going insane. I wasn't gonna let that happen.

Despite the fact that he was a jerk, a player, and all these other things, I sat down next to him. "Look. Maya is… something. It's probably not just you, it might be a few other guys. I would know; I'm her sister."

"It's surprising that you two can be so closely related, yet be nothing alike," he mused, laying his head back. "I mean, you're mean, sarcastic, practically a man-hater… and Maya's male-dependent, sleeps around, and does anything she has to so that she can please everyone." He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. "Fuck. How could I let this _happen_?"

I couldn't look at him; I knew that, if I did, I would pity him, even though he brought this on himself. I mean, he's nineteen, rich, a movie star, at the top of his game. And now here's Maya, saying that this baby might be his. If I was a guy and this happened, I know I would be in despair, too.

"Fang… You sort of did this to yourself," I told him. "You had sex with every pretty girl you saw. One of them was destined to get pregnant."

He was silent for a moment. "I know. And that's the worst part; I _knew_ this would happen, but… I refused to think that it would. I just went on. So if Maya's baby is mine, I'll take care of it. I'll give it a dad, and I'll be a damn good one. Or, at least, I'll try."

If this was any other guy, they would probably call the girl a slut and tell them to come back with a paternity test after the kid pops out. But this is Fang. And, despite the fact that I always thought that that was the type of guy he was, he's not. It seems he actually cares about Maya's baby, even though it might not be his.

"You're more mature than I thought, Fang Ride," I told him, finally looking at him.

A smirk played on his lips. "Yeah. Thanks, Max Martinez. You should go to bed, though, there's going to be another long day of casting tomorrow."

We looked at each other for a long time before I stood. "Goodnight, Fang."

"G'night, Max."

I walked back to the bedroom, and then realized I had no PJs. "Hey, Fang, can I borrow one of your shirts?" I shouted in the living room.

"Why?"

"For PJs."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you."

I grabbed a random shirt from his dresser drawer, which was a complete mess, and stripped, throwing on his shirt with just my underwear underneath. I figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal, since he wouldn't see me anyways. Plus, those clothes I wore on our date were pretty skin-tight so I obviously wasn't just gonna sleep in those, and then wake up with red marks all over my body.

I crawled into the bed, covered up, and, eventually, drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Ever wonder what I do when I'm not writing?

... So do I. I don't do anything BUT write.

So that's why you should check out THIS LINK. (Edit it like you need to please. Do the teen ink thing and then add the /'s at the end.) teen ink dot com /fiction/action_adventure/article/485444/Autumns-Summer/

Like, now.

I wrote it on Teen Ink and it would mean tremendous amounts if you could tell me what you think of it. And you can rate it on there, you don't have to be logged in at all or anything. So, if you like my writing, read it! :3

**DISCLAIMER:** I used to own this, JP stole it from me. SUE HIM!

**SONG OF THE WEEK:** Bed Intruder Song (LOL!)

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_I grabbed a random shirt from his dresser drawer, which was a complete mess, and stripped, throwing on his shirt with just my underwear underneath. I figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal, since he wouldn't see me anyways. Plus, those clothes I wore on our date were pretty skin-tight so I obviously wasn't just gonna sleep in those, and then wake up with red marks all over my body._

_I crawled into the bed, covered up, and, eventually, drifted into sleep._

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Nine**

The morning light drifted in, and I groggily opened my eyes, wishing I could go back to sleep. "Dambt," I mumbled, still half-asleep as I flipped over.

That's when I heard a large huff.

I froze. My mind was yelling _BED INTRUDER! BED INTRUDER! BED INTRUDER_! (Just like that black guy in that auto-tuned video.) But, despite this I stayed still as I looked at whoever it was.

Fang wiggled so that he could get comfortable, his chest pressed up against my arm. I couldn't move; it was as if I was stuck in my place, unable to get away. All I could think about was the fact that he was more than half-naked, and that I've seen him naked before, so that image kept popping into my mind. Ergh!

He was still asleep, obviously unaffected by the fact that I had bumped right into him.

Almost as if God hated me and wanted me to suffer this morning, because Fang slipped his arms around me and pulled me in close. He smelt like… blueberry? Just like the day that he smelt like green apple, he smelt of blueberry and Axe, which was weird. All he was wearing was his boxers, I noticed, and his skin felt soft and warm, unusual for a guy…

My eyes widened when I realized what I was thinking. _Ew!_ I am so starving myself for the next few days. And then, if I do it again, I will slap myself. I will come up with multiple punishments so that I never think of Fang in a sexual way, ever.

I decided that I should probably use my awesome, sassy ninja skills to slip out of his arms, but it was harder than I expected. I wiggled slightly, so that I wouldn't wake him up but still get out. It would be embarrassing for both of us if he woke up. Why was he in the bed, anyways?

I wrinkled my nose. Fang is such a pervert. A nice smelling, soft skinned, pervert…

If I could move my arms to my face, I would've slapped myself, because now I'm a pervert, too.

I lifted Fang's arm carefully, and moved it off of my body. Then I proceeded to crawl out of the bed, successfully leaving Fang in his sleep. One Awesome Point for Max, for being Awesome!

I slipped on my jeans from the previous night, even though they were unpleasantly tight, and walked out into the living room, still wearing Fang's t-shirt.

"You and Fang have fun last night?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Iggy was sitting on the couch, a Monster in one hand, a PS3 controller in the other, and an apparent grudge written all over his face. No, not THE Grudge, like the movie, but one smaller, more compact than that.

"What?" I was bewildered by his almost accusation. He thinks Fang and I slept together? Well, if you wanna get all technical on me, then yes, we did, but we didn't have _sex_.

He looked me up and down. "It sure looks like you did. I thought you were different, Max, but I guess you're just like every other girl who comes into Fang's sight."

I lost it. I ran over and tackled the boy right off the couch, pinning him onto the floor. He glared up at me, although I could tell he was surprised. "Look, I have no sexual interest in Fang," I growled at him. "I don't even know why you would think that about me. I hate men. And I'm coming close to hating you, Iggy, but I really don't want to, so don't give me a reason."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that Fang has been really pissing me off lately. Give an Ig a break, will ya?"

I got up off of him, still a little upset. I mean, Fang just isn't my type. I mean, he may look nice, smell nice, feel nice… I wonder how he tastes…

OH MY GOD I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

"Uh, Max? Why did you just slap yourself?"

I bit my lip. "Sorry. Dirty thoughts. Not about you, or Fang, so shut up and stop asking questions!" I yelled, slowly losing my mind as if I was stuck in Askaban.

Iggy smiled at me. "Oh, Max. You're interesting."

"Thanks…?"

"We should spend a day together!" Iggy cried, grabbing my hands. "We should go out to eat, go shopping at the mall with your friend Nudge… Maybe at Victoria's Secret?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my hands from his. "No way. I don't need any negligee."

"What about that little sitch with Fang?" Iggy winked. "I saw you two cuddling in the bedroom. What was that about, anyway?"

I sighed, and explained the whole previous night to him, leaving out some of the touchy parts. And, no, I do not mean the parts where Fang and I touched each other, because we didn't, I meant the emotionally touchy parts. Please, if you don't believe me, just go back and re-read chapter eight.

"… and it was really awkward, considering that I've seen him naked before," I explained, eating the ice cream that Iggy had scooped while I was explaining.

Iggy's eyes bugged out. "What?!"

I sighed. "When I was still a maid, I came in here, and he got up and he was in his birthday suit. It was really awkward."

"I have got to get into the loop," Iggy sighed, hitting his forehead against the counter. "Ow," he moaned shortly after.

I laughed at him, amused.

"Okay, let's go," he said, walking over to the door. "Max/Iggy day begins now. Until shooting time, and then we're going over to You-Know-Who's house."

"Voldemort's?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Now come on, woman!"

I gave him a look. "No."

He pouted at first. But then, suddenly, a mischievous smirk grew on his lips and there was a twinkle in his eye. "You know, unless you wanna face Fang when he wakes up."

I was out the door in two seconds flat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Hey... don't you think Max is forgetting something? 10 awesome points to whoever gets it!

Review for the awesome next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This will be the last chapter ever written for this story. I'm sorry, but it has gone on for too long and you people reading it are unsupportive.

LOL I'M JUST JOSHING Y'ALL xP THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO WRITE AND YOU ARE ALL TOTALLY SUPPORTIVE! :D I LOVE YOU! WOO!

So. Anyways. Yeah. I haven't uploaded in a while.

Anyways! I offered ten awesome points to whoever figured out what Max was forgetting and I am providing. But so many of you got it right that I'm not going to list all of you! But congrats anyways. But there were two parts to what Max was forgetting; not just Fang's shirt. Maybe guess that right too and you get another ten? :3 But two people got it right anyways. Here they are, you awesome peeps!

**xxX. Word-of-Heart .Xxx**

And I can't find the other person's review, but... you know who you are! ... Right? Or are you in St. Mungo's with Lockehart?

By the way, it's nice to know that a lot of you love me. A little creepy, but nice. :3 And I was thinking... maybe I should hurry this story up a little bit? I don't know. I feel like I'm dragging it on and that the chapters are boring or something.

Enjoy anyways! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the chopsticks at Choppie's... and that lock of Iggy's hair that I stole in his sleep...

**SONG OF THE WEEK:** Threw It On The Ground (Look it up)

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Okay, let's go," he said, walking over to the door. "Max/Iggy day begins now. Until shooting time, and then we're going over to You-Know-Who's house."_

"_Voldemort's?"_

"_Shut up. You know what I mean. Now come on, woman!"_

_I gave him a look. "No."_

_He pouted at first. But then, suddenly, a mischievous smirk grew on his lips and there was a twinkle in his eye. "You know, unless you wanna face Fang when he wakes up."_

_I was out the door in two seconds flat._

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Ten**

We decided that the first thing we would do was go to the mall, and get some grub. I don't know why, but I was incredibly hungry, even after eating a ton of ice cream and whipped cream in Fang's hotel room.

If taken out of context that could kind of sound wrong…

"So which place would you like to buy some grubbery?" Iggy asked me, looking around the mall.

"Grubbery?" I pondered as we passed a bunch of teenage girls carrying shopping bags, who stopped and gaped at Iggy as he stopped to gape at a Chinese restaurant called Choppie's.

He didn't even notice them, just examined the restaurant. I looked over at the girls, who were now glaring at me, and flinched. "Uh, Ig?" I grabbed his arm. "Your admirers are scaring me," I whispered into his ear, freaked out beyond measure.

He smirked. "Girls can't get enough of the Igster."

I smiled. "Don't get too cocky. You're not that awesome." I pulled away from him and looked up at the restaurant. "Are we going to eat here?"

"Yes. We are," he told me without hesitation, taking me by the wrist and dragging me in.

The inside was very… Chinese. It had Chinese letters all of the walls, and Chinese music playing in the background. It even had an authentic Chinese person waiting for us by the door! How authentic.

"Welcome to Choppie's, would you like a table or—" The girl looked up at us and gasped. "Are you Iggy Ride?!" she nearly screamed, which turned annoyed heads in the restaurant.

He sat his hand on her head. "Yes it is." He gave an award winning smile. "What's your name?"

"K-Kai Li," she stuttered, wide-eyed. "Oh my God. I am, like, your biggest fan _ever_! I think you deserve more attention than you get. It's like you're always one step down from Fang, but you're so much more awesome—"

"Can we get our table?" I groaned, impatient and hungry.

She shot me a look. "Right this way." She led us to an empty table next to the window, and asked us what we wanted to drink. I was pretty sure that she was going to spit in my drink, so I just said that I was good.

After Kai Li left, Iggy and I were left to awkward conversation. We looked over our menus, deciding to order one of everything each, but then it turned awkward.

"So," Iggy said, smacking his lips.

I shifted in my seat. "Yeah."

Luckily, Kai Li was anxious to get back to us, so we didn't really have to worry about the convo. She gave Iggy his drink, and then we ordered; she looked horrified when I said it, but just smiled shyly when Iggy did. Why, oh why, do I choose to hang out with a movie star when I could just be a loner and be awesome all by myself?

_I Do Awesome All by Myself,_ starring Maximum Martinez. I like it.

I wonder who I would chose to star in it with me… Maybe Iggy? Yeah, definitely Iggy. And Ian Somerhalder. And Alex Garskrath. And definitely Hayley Williams. But what about Fang? What would he be? I'll just give him a small part… Like "Shirtless Hot Guy at Pool"…

"I wonder how long it takes for them to cook up the whole menu," Iggy wondered aloud.

I was still lost in daydream land, about Fang, mainly, and just muttered, "Cool."

Iggy narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you daydreaming… about _Fang_? Because I will hate you forever if you are. Because you, Maximum Martinez, are the only girl that I've known who actually doesn't like Fang and is awesome—"

"Whoa, whoa!" I cried, my cheeks practically flaming. "Why would you think I was daydreaming about Fang?! Why not Tom Cruise or something?!"

Iggy pretended to flip his pretend long hair. "Girl. You are such a bad I-dreamt-about-Fang-coverer-uper."

But I was saved by Kai Li, who gave us our food; we requested to be fed one plate at a time. So we dug in, fumbling with chopsticks at first and then finally eating with forks when we got annoyed. Eventually, we ended up eating with our hands, because our forks became annoying to use, too.

I grabbed Iggy's cup and took a drink. He didn't really seem to care, just kept eating, and I smiled at him. I feel a beautiful friendship blooming between us. I continued eating until something life-changing occurred.

"Aw, damn." I pouted. "I got some random pork sauce on my shirt." I looked down at it, and my eyes widened. "Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Iggy looked up at me, confused. "What? Iggy confuzzled."

"I'm freaking wearing Fang's freaking shirt!" I whisper-shouted, leaning across the table. "They'll think I slept with him or something!"

"Wasn't that the point of you staying in his room anyways?"

"But they'll think I'm a cheap skank if I wear his shirt around, like I'm showing off some sort of prize," I growled. Idiot Iggy. "Let's go."

He sighed. "Fine."

I impatiently tapped my foot as Iggy paid our bill. I looked around the mall, all of a sudden self-conscious of myself; how could I be such an idiot? I need to start being more aware of what I do, ever since I decided to be in this movie.

And that's when I spotted a magazine stand.

I walked over to it cautiously, and the first thing I saw was "FANG RIDE STARTS ONSET ROMANCE WITH NEW CO-STAR." I picked it up and flipped it open, seeing pictures of me and Fang at Pizza Hut last night, talking all about how we were going to be a great couple, blah, blah, blah. If only they knew that we weren't a real couple.

"Ugh." I threw the magazine back down and walked back to Choppie's, where Iggy was just finishing up.

"…and I'll be sure to give you a call sometime, Kai Li," Iggy said happily, taking a piece of paper from her hand. "Bye."

She was speechless as he walked away, and I just sighed. I mean, Iggy is great and all, but is he really boyfriend material? He seems more like best friend material. He seems more like… brother-in-law material.

"I need to go home," I said with a deep sigh. I was tired. I was too-full. I just wanted to be back into my own bed.

"That I can do," Iggy told me, putting his arm around me in a big-brother type way. "And Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, Fang doesn't hate you. I think he's taken a liking to you, to be honest."

I smiled. "Yeah. Right."

Iggy looked at me. "The Igster never lies. The Igster is never wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Okay. So Iggy and Max are going to have a TV/movie marathon sometime soon. Harry Potter... or Degrassi?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey! What's up? New chapter for y'all. I think you'll find it... interesting. I'm really psyched to write this, especially since I'm going to be able to write from Iggy's POV soon, and a new character will enter. Argh. I am so awesome. Oh, and, what do you Harry Potter fans think of Drarry? God I love them so much. If I wrote a fanfic about them, would you read it...?

Question time! What should Iggy's favorite video game be, other than Skyrim? Answer, answer, answer!

**DISCLAIMER:** -sobs-

**SONG OF THE WEEK:** Draco and Harry Secretly Wanna Make-Out by The Whomping Willows

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_I need to go home," I said with a deep sigh. I was tired. I was too-full. I just wanted to be back into my own bed._

"_That I can do," Iggy told me, putting his arm around me in a big-brother type way. "And Max?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Just so you know, Fang doesn't hate you. I think he's taken a liking to you, to be honest."_

_I smiled. "Yeah. Right."_

_Iggy looked at me. "The Igster never lies. The Igster is never wrong."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I can't do this." Fang stared at Maya's door, his once constant poker face now nervous and broken down. His hair was all messy, but not in the planned way that it usually was, and his face was flushed and looked really hot…

TEMPATURE WISE! I meant it looked hot TEMPATURE WISE!

Iggy was staring at the same door, and it seemed his and Fang's personalities had changed; Fang was talking to me and Iggy was being silent. Fang was showing emotion and Iggy wasn't. I didn't know how to take to this, so I just observed.

"Yeah you can. Just remember what we talked about, and tell her what you told me," I suggested, setting a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced at my hand and then back at me, and then coughed as he shrugged me off, turning away. I frowned, a little offended. "Alright, then," I said, raising my fist to knock on her door. "Let's do this."

After knocking, Maya was almost immediately at the door. She looked like hell, to be honest, her famous-and-filthy-rich persona now disintegrated. "Come in." She didn't make eye contact with any of us as we walked into her modern-day mansion, screaming I HAVE A TON OF MONEY AND I WASTED IT ON THIS EVEN THOUGH I'M ONLY ONE PERSON!

Well… soon to be two, I guess…

"Nice home," I commented, trying to break the ice, but Maya didn't reply. She seemed completely lost in space, which was odd, because she's usually totally into the world around her; just because hers is usually so perfect.

Iggy cleared his throat. "Maya, as you know, the only reason we're here is because your little bun in the oven might have been raised with Fang's overly-productive yeast," I laughed, but everybody else ignored me and just kept listening, "and we'll need to talk about what we would do after the baby is born, and if Fang wants to be involved with the pregnancy or not."

"Okay, I do not see how you guys could not laugh at that first sentence," I said, looking at them. "Y'all are crazy."

"Max, this is serious," Fang snapped at me.

Maya sighed. "Look, can we go out to eat or something? I really want some KFC."

"Cravings?" Iggy asked.

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. I just really want it."

Iggy and I looked at each other. "Cravings."

"So let's go then," Fang said, turning and heading for the door. It was obvious Maya's house made him uncomfortable, and I wanted to know why. Eh, I'll just have to corner him later and ask.

So we all got into Iggy's car, and drove to KFC. Iggy was driving with Fang in the passenger seat, and Maya and I were stuck in the back. Together. Alone. With talking time for sister bonding.

OH PLEASE JUST KILL ME, GOD, I'LL STOP BEING AN ATHEIST THEN!

(Note: I'm not actually an atheist. I'm just not religious. So… yeah. ENOUGH RELIGIOUS TALK, WHO LIKES WAFFLES?)

"Max, I…"

"Just don't, Maya." I sighed. "I don't really want to talk to you right now."

Luckily, she shut up. But not because of my words; but, instead, because she had grabbed Iggy's video-gaming bag (he carries around a videogame bag. Doesn't that scream nerd?) and threw up into it.

"That's just gross!" Iggy squealed, pulling over on the side of the highway.

Maya turned to me. "I was trying to tell you I was going to throw up," she said, still looking somewhat green.

"Go," Iggy said, opening Maya's door. "Go throw up in the forest or something!"

Maya got out, with vomit video-gaming bag in hand, and ran out to the side of the forest, which was covered with some forest. "I'll go with her," Fang said to us, hurrying to follow Maya.

I don't know why, but my stomach twisted. I didn't know what it was from though; I mean, Fang was just going to help Maya. Possibly hold her hair back while she up-chucks. Like… a boyfriend and girlfriend.

I crossed my arms; another pang hit my stomach. I cannot believe this; am I actually… _jealous_ of Maya and Fang?

Before I could ponder on this, they came back. "Sorry," Maya said to Iggy, "I still have some morning sickness. It's really not that fun."

"Does that mean you don't want KFC anymore?" I asked. Iggy was still in the mourning state over his videogame bag. "Or do you like eating after vomiting?"

She swallowed. "Well… I don't want it now, but by the time I get home I'll probably want it again. So let's just go back to my place and Max can make her famous fried chicken." She looked at me with a wary smile.

The only thing that I can cook is fried chicken. It was this contest that Nudge and I had this one time in high school; whoever makes the best fried chicken gets to go to this Paramore concert and the loser had to babysit Gazzy and Angel. So, of course, I practiced night and day, and, after a few grease fires, I got pretty good at it. So I won.

"Do you have chicken and the rest of my ingredients?"

"No, you'd have to go get those, but I wouldn't come along. Cars seem to aggravate my morning sickness." She frowned.

Iggy scratched his head. "But it's not morning…?"

"It's just a name," she told him. "It can really happen practically any time of the day. So let's go."

We all drove back to Maya's house, where Maya went to lay down for a little bit until we got back with the stuff, and Iggy said that he must clean out his videogame bag before it's done for good, so that left Fang and I to go to the store.

We were silent on the way there, and completely awkward. I don't know why, but I kept thinking about Fang and Maya, being a couple. I kept thinking about how they've shared secrets and body heat, how they've kissed each other and even went farther than that. And every time I thought about it, that little pang hit my stomach, and I just wanted it to stop.

Once we got to the store, the first thing we went to go get was chicken. "So," I said awkwardly as we walked through the isles to get the chicken from the meet counter.

"So," he repeated, just as awkward as me.

Suddenly, Fang took the basket from me. "Let me carry this for you," he offered. "I feel awkward not doing anything."

"Great, then you're leaving me to feel awkward," I muttered, just as we got to the meat counter. "Ten of each piece of chicken, please," I said to the guy behind the counter, who, I noticed, was sort of young and cute…

He smiled at me, his blue eyes lighting up. "Big appetite, huh?" he asked as he got my chicken for me.

"Actually, yes, but not today. I'm cooking for quite a few people. My sister is craving fried chicken," I explained. "I usually don't cook at all."

"Good," he told me, smiling. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be stuck in the kitchen all day, anyways."

I smiled at him, flattered and about to reply, when Fang stepped ahead of me. "Have that ready?" he asked, towering above the other guy by a good few inches. It seemed like he was just a shadow before, but now he was making his presence known, for some reason.

"Oh." The guy's expression fell. "Sorry, man. Yeah, here you are." He handed him a white package, which Fang took, promptly whipping around and walking away without another word.

Meanwhile, I was confused. 'Sorry, man'? Why would he be saying sorry?

I followed Fang to the spices, and asked, "Why'd you do that?" I asked him, more than a little pissed.

"Do what?" he replied, without even looking at me; he just kept scanning the spices.

"Back at the meat counter. Why the hell did you have to go and intimidate him like that?"

Fang whipped around to face me. "He was _flirting_ with you! Are you really that oblivious?"

_Yes I am because I couldn't even tell._ I felt a little more than stupid for a minute. "Why does it matter to you?" I snapped. "It wasn't like I was going to let him screw me or something!"

Fang's face went red and then he turned away from me. "Whatever," was all he said, for the rest of the time at the grocery store. That is, until we got to the checkout counter.

There was yet another young person at the checkout. It was a girl this time, though, and she was totally checking out Fang; this was obvious. That similar pang I felt whenever I thought of Fang being with somebody hit me, as usual, but I ignored it, not wanting to deal with whatever I was feeling.

"Paper or plastic?" the girl (her name tag said Marissa. Slut.) asked Fang in a low voice, like she was flirting. "Or perhaps something… softer?"

I looked away from them, not wanting to watch as he flirted back, successfully getting her phone number and then, later, into bed with him. It wasn't really something that I could stomach.

"No thanks. Plastic, please."

I was surprised that he wasn't flirting back. I mean, with Fang being, well, Fang, he should be getting her digits right now. He should be 'working his magic' on her. What the hell is he doing?"

Marissa didn't seem fazed. "Alright. I get off work in a half an hour, do you wanna meet up and hang out or something?" She twirled her hair a little.

Fang sighed impatiently. "Look, I just want my groceries so I can get out of here. Could you do that?"

Marissa frowned, but nodded. All I could think was, _ha, chu just got pwned, girl! _This probably wasn't very mature to be thinking, but I don't like 'Marissa.' Even though I don't know her. She's just another one of _those_ girls, you know?

So we paid (Actually, Fang did. He insisted) and then left the store with no further incident. So we got into the car, and started to drive back to Maya's, which involves going on the highway and on roads that cut through the forest, since she lives in the country.

"Why didn't you flirt back to that Marissa chick?" I blurted to Fang, this still on my mind. Why can't I stop thinking about it?

He glanced at me. "What? Marissa who?"

"Marissa the cashier girl. She was flirting with you, remember?"

"Yeah, so what?" He gripped the steering wheel tighter and kept his eyes concentrated on the road.

I snorted. "Well, she was obviously hot. You're a lady charmer. A man-whore. Why didn't you go for her?"

"Stop calling me that," he snapped at me.

"What, man-whore?"

"Yeah. Quit."

I crossed my arms. "Then tell me why you didn't flirt back."

"Why does it even matter?" Fang cried, looking at me, taking his eyes off the road for no more than a millisecond—when we crashed into something.

Something that looked just like a bike.

(Oh, look. A cliffhanger.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **LE GASP! What is gonna happen?! Did they hit a kid?! Are they gonna go to jail?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I sorted all of my documents yesterday, as an attempt to sort out my crazy life. So, now, this is where each chapter of this story is located:

_My Documents/WRITING/Fanfiction/Humor/Sparks Fly, Then They Burn_

Oh, and I also had a dream that I borrowed a bag of chips from the library. Random, am I right?

**Disclaimer:** I own myself...? (No, that's a lie. Niall Horan owns me.)

**Song of the Week:** See if you can figure it out. (No, that is NOT the song title.)

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_I crossed my arms. "Then tell me why you didn't flirt back."_

"_Why does it even matter?" Fang cried, looking at me, taking his eyes off the road for no more than a millisecond—when we crashed into something._

_Something that looked just like a bike._

_(Oh, look. A cliffhanger.)_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Twelve**

Fang slammed his foot on the brakes, and I held on to the dashboard, the impact surprisingly not making the airbags pop out. The car screeched as it stopped, and was pretty much the sound. We were both dead silent, scared of what might've just happened. Scared of the fact that we might've… _hit somebody_.

Our breathing was hard as we stared out the dashboard; there was no bike or anything. This means we'd probably have to get out and look.

Fang and I glanced at each other, pure terror on both of our faces. "Fang… _what just happened_?" I whispered my words, still in shock.

Fang looked away from me. "I don't know. We should probably get out and check."

Both of us sat there for a second before Fang reached for his door handle. He stepped out of the car, and I decided to follow, so I did the same.

"What the hell…?"

We stared at a red bike and cookies smashed across the pavement. I looked at Fang, who was staring at it. "Wouldn't somebody have to be riding it?"

"JUST LOOK WHAT YOU DID! DID YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO _BUY _THE COOKIES BEFORE YOU SELL THEM NOW? NOW I'M IN DEBT! _GREAT_, JUST _GREAT_!"

We both jumped at the voice of a teenage girl, whipped around to look at her. She was standing over by where the bike had come from, completely unharmed, other than a scrape on her knee. She was wearing a Girl Scouts uniform and looked hysterical.

"Excuse me, but didn't we just hit you?" Fang asked, bewildered.

The girl rolled her blue eyes. "Yeah, idiot, I'm a ghost right now. No, better yet, I'm a zombie, who's gonna eat your brains if you don't give me the dang money for those dang cookies!" She stomped her foot, acting like a twelve year old even though she looked to be about sixteen.

We just stared at her.

She sighed. "Look. I saw you coming, my brakes don't work, and so I jumped off my bike with my super ninja skills of awesomeness. Now, the cookies I was trying to sell are completely ruined, and I'm out about two hundred bucks. Thanks a lot, douche and douchette."

Fang scratched his head and looked at me. "What do we do now?"

I shrugged. "Pay for the girls cookies, I guess. I mean, she could get a lawyer and sue you for some fine-print law that nobody knows about, which would be a lot more than two hundred dollars."

Fang looked at the girl. "Look, kid, we're about to go to her sister's house. Why don't we go there, I'll get you your money, and then I'll take you home?"

"You know, you look really familiar," the girl said, out of the blue. She stroked her chin and examined us both. "I have this sister who's obsessed with dark movie stars, like vampires and such, and I think I saw you on a poster in her room once…" Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "Sting Fries!" she cried out, pointing at Fang.

"That sounds delicious, but no," I said, as Fang did a face-palm. "It's Fang Ride. And you were totally right by calling him a douche earlier, but completely wrong for calling me a douchette. But points for creativity."

She frowned. "Oh. Fang Ride. That's boring." She stuck out her hand to both of us, apparently no longer pissed about her cookies. "I'm June Caster. Nice to meetcha."

I shook her hand. "Max Martinez. And, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a Girl Scouts uniform and selling cookies? Aren't you a bit old to be in Girl Scouts?"

"No!" She laughed awkwardly, releasing my hand. "Of course not. A lot of girls my age are in Girl Scouts." She laughed again, which was weird, and said, "Why don't we get going now? And I would feel more comfortable if Max drove." She shot a glare at Fang, who held his hands up in surrender, obviously tired and not in a jerk mood.

So I drove us to Maya's after Fang loaded all the smashed cookies into his trunk and June's mangled bike into the back seat, right next to June herself. June talked the whole way there, all about how her sister is obsessed with Fang and was always first in line at all of his movies and even met him once. But, obviously, Fang's met so many girls, he didn't remember her.

When we got to Maya's, Maya and Iggy we sitting in an awkward silence, with some random jewelry channel on. "How long have you been watching this?" June gaped at it. "I start to lose my mind after one piece of jewelry. I mean, infomercials, I can understand, but _this_?"

Iggy looked at her. "Who's this?"

Suddenly, June turned off the TV and slid in front of it. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm a girl of wealth and taste." She smirked widely. The she pointed at nothing. "All you readers out there, I will give awesomeness points to whoever gets what I just said! Seriously! _Legit_."

"Whenever I hear the word _legit_, I always think it sounds like _le shit_, which is basically the French version of the English _shit_."

Oh, Iggy. Why do you have to be so random and weird?

June looked at him. "I like you. And you look familiar, too." She frowned, and then put on a concentration face. "Lemme think… lemme think… ugh…. PIGGY! YES, YOUR NAME IS _PIGGY_!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, and I saw Fang hide a smile. Iggy looked thoughtful, and Maya just looked at June like she was some crazy person; which she is, so I don't really blame her or anything.

"Maya, Fang… _Piggy_," I snickered, "I'm gonna go start the fried chicken. June, would you like to stay for a late lunch? We're having fried chicken."

June smiled at me. "Sure. As long as you have chicken legs. Legs are my favorite body part to consume."

I nodded, and then went to the kitchen, with Fang behind me; like a true gentleman, he had carried in the grocery bags for me. "So how exactly do you make this stuff?" Fang asked, leaning against the counter as I unpacked the groceries.

"Well, you wash the chicken, dip it in egg mix, and then you dip it in flour. You have to preheat the oil of course, so that you can fry the chicken and what not…" I honestly didn't know why I was rambling like this. I guess it was the fact that Fang was, for once, not being a jerk, and I'd never held a nice conversation with him… so…

Oh my God. I, Maximum Martinez, am _nervous_.

The thought made me drop the pan full of oil that I was holding, which caused both me and Fang to lunge for it out of instinct. But it was too late; Fang and I slid across the now slippery floor, Fang half on-top of me, and covered in oil. I guess you could say I was lying with Fang, both of us covered in oil, and it could sound really wrong if you took it out of context. But, in this case, we're covered in _vegetable _oil, and we're both fully clothed, and on a kitchen floor.

We looked at each other, both of us a bit too shocked to feel awkward. All I was really aware of at the moment is that I was pressed up against him, and I could feel his body warmth radiating through the cold oil.

It was probably the hottest, albeit most awkward, moment of my entire life.

We laid there for a couple more seconds before practically jumping up, me blumbering, "Sorry, sorry…" and Fang saying that he should probably get a towel to clean up the mess.

Once he had disappeared, I leaned against the counter and covered my face with my hands. Could my life get any more weird?

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **BTW, my wonderful readers, do you like June? Or do you think her character should be tossed to the wind like a plastic bag that will soon clog the esophagus of a narwhal?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **My socks are so soft... AND, BY THE WAY, NINETEEN YEARS AND TWO DAYS AGO, A GOD WAS BORN... NIALL HORAN! ;P Oh, man, I love him. Happy belated b-day to him!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Only my soft socks.

**Song of the week:** House of Awesome by The Whomping Willows

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_We looked at each other, both of us a bit too shocked to feel awkward. All I was really aware of at the moment is that I was pressed up against him, and I could feel his body warmth radiating through the cold oil._

_It was probably the hottest, albeit most awkward, moment of my entire life._

_We laid there for a couple more seconds before practically jumping up, me blumbering, "Sorry, sorry…" and Fang saying that he should probably get a towel to clean up the mess. _

_Once he had disappeared, I leaned against the counter and covered my face with my hands. Could my life get any more weird? _

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next day, after all the chicken was eaten and June's cookies were paid for, I was finally lying on my own couch, my pants unbuttoned, and Fang all to myself.

Okay, don't get yo knickers in a twist, or your boxers in a bunch, or your panties in a pinch, or whatever kind of underwear your wearing into some kind of predicament. We're not doing what it sounds like we're doing, really.

I just had about three hundred pounds of the cookies that my mom sent all the way from Arizona, and I just had to unbutton my pants; I'm stuffed. The only reason that Fangy-poo is over here, is because Marty sent him over after shooting to practice lines. As you can obviously tell, that isn't really happening.

_The Little Mermaid_ is on Disney Junior. Not that I regularly watch it or anything, but I was just browsing through and saw the title and…

Yeah.

"Tell me again why we're watching a kid's show?" he asked, sitting like a statue at the end of the couch with my feet on his lap.

I stretched out more. "Because."

He groaned, throwing my feet off his lap and standing up. "Look. I'm just gonna leave if we're not going to practice lines or anything."

"Hey, wait," I said, sitting up. I wasn't quite ready to be alone yet, as weird as that seems. I usually have Nudge blabbing in my ear, so it's weird to be alone after moving in with her. "Nudge is going to the party tonight. Do you wanna… maybe… go?" I shifted uncomfortably under Fang's now questioning gaze. "I mean, I'm supposed to become more of a people person, aren't I? So why not go to a little party?"

He was silent for a little bit before finally saying, "Alright. I'll pick you up at eight." And, just like that, it was a date.

No, I don't mean a _I'm going to kiss you on your doorstep, cliché style _but a…. date. Not a _DATE_ DATE, but a date.

He left and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. Butterflies, maybe? But why? It's not like I—

My hands flew over my mouth in sudden realization as I ran to the bathroom successfully puking my guts out. "Blehhhhhh…." I moaned as I sat up, wrinkling my nose at the disgusting chocolate puke in the toilet. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so many cookies…

"Hey, Max? Are you here yet?" Nudge's cautious voice floated to the bathroom, and I smiled. Nudge always is really nice to me whenever I get sick. Even if I do it to myself; no, not bulimia style, but eating-too-much style; Max style.

"Yeah," I moaned loudly, so she could hear me. "I'm siiiiick…" The trick is to do it with five i's, so that you can really boost the sympathy meter. Well, with Nudge is works; but doesn't everybody have a friend like Nudge?

"Max!" she ran into the bathroom, sighing. "Over-eating again?"

I nodded. "Again."

So I got up and flushed the toilet, with Nudge being her cleanly self and spraying a bunch of anti-bacteria spray everywhere. I went into my room and slid into bed, deciding I would sleep until Fang came to pick me up at eight, because Nudge would be going to the party, too.

I ended up falling asleep, but it wasn't very comfortable; I dreamt. It was really freakin' weird, too. First of all, I was on the movie set, as usual, but when I looked in the mirror, I wasn't _me_; instead, I was Maya, and my stomach was bulging; it was hardly covered by my t-shirt. You could see my belly button.

"Hey." Dream-Fang appeared next to me, smiling brightly. It was weird to see him smile so widely. He sat his hands on my stomach and leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed him back with a delightful smile.

"Hi," Dream-Me/Maya replied.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Dream-Fang asked, leaning over my belly and nuzzling me. I nodded, but didn't quite know what it meant.

We walked outside, where I noticed my stomach had shrunken, and I was me again, instead of Maya. Fang smiled at me, before unfurling a pair of beautiful black wings, which made him look like an angel of death. He ran, smoothing taking to the sky like he'd been doing it all his life.

Even though I didn't know what I was doing, I ran forward, too, unfurling my own wings, which were like a hawks, and rising up almost as smoothly as Fang; but nobody is as smooth as Fang is, even I have to admit that.

So we were flying, and it was… exhilarating. Weird, unnatural, but exhilarating.

But that's when one of my wings were shot.

And then I woke up.

I was breathing hard, sitting up straight in bed, surprisingly not sweating. The room was dark and I noticed that, when I heard the gunshot in my dream, that was actually a rapid knock at the front door. I got up and ran to the living room, flinging the door open.

Fang stood there, dressed in some-what nicer clothes then before (but they're still all black), and looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready or what?"

I held up my wrist, and… looked at my imaginary watch. "Damn, it's eight, isn't it?" I groaned, stomping away to the bathroom to throw something on.

Fang stepped inside and shut the door, leaning against the back of the couch as I entered the bathroom. "You're just way too polite. What, were you expecting me to stand you up or something?"

I scoffed. "Boii, I would be _happy_ if _you _stood me up. But no, I just fell asleep. No worries, I'll be ready in five." So I threw on a decent outfit and hurried with my make-up (I sneezed after putting on my mascara, so I had to take away the little black dots around my eyes, which held me up, some-what), only to finish with thirty seconds to spare. Boo-yah!

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, adjusting my bra as I walked out to the living room.

Fang stared at my chest again, as I adjusted the demonic push-up bra, and I suddenly remembered my mission to be a seductress; but I decided that my life mission to seduce Fang should probably be canceled, because he might be Maya's baby daddy and everything… so that would just be really awkward… _Totes awk_.

We went down to Fang's car in complete silence; awkward silence. It seemed to drag on as we walked to his car, and got in, and then started to drive to the party (I texted Nudge on the way. She apologized for leaving, even though it wasn't her fault, and texted back the directions).

So we were driving in complete silence, when we heard this weird noise that, obviously, came from the engine.

"Oh, shit."

I looked at Fang with a glare as he pulled over, sighing. "What do you mean, 'oh, shit'? What was _that_?" I demanded, refusing to expect the worst.

"I'm gonna check!" Fang snapped at me, popping the hood before getting out. He stayed out there for about five minutes before getting back in with a grim look on his face. "Well, Max Martinez," he said dryly, "looks like we'll be stuck in the middle of nowhere for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hehe. I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I decided to torture you guys. xD


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **So. How is all? I'm kind of depressed, because so many people are haters... but that's life, right?_  
><em>

Oh, yeah. My brother is a douche. And I would think that even if he wasn't my brother, too, and you would too, if you ever met him.

**Song of the Week:** Mess by Get Scared.

**Disclaimer:** ...

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_So we were driving in complete silence, when we heard this weird noise that, obviously, came from the engine._

"_Oh, shit."_

_I looked at Fang with a glare as he pulled over, sighing. "What do you mean, 'oh, shit'? What was that?" I demanded, refusing to expect the worst._

"_I'm gonna check!" Fang snapped at me, popping the hood before getting out. He stayed out there for about five minutes before getting back in with a grim look on his face. "Well, Max Martinez," he said dryly, "looks like we'll be stuck in the middle of nowhere for a while."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_What_?"

Fang laid his head back and sighed. "You heard me. We'll be stuck out here for a while."

I tried to process what he was saying, but pure rage just kept getting in the way. "What the fuck is wrong with this shitty car of yours? Why don't you just call a fucking tow truck or something? You idiot! This is all your fault!"

Fang looked at me calmly. "You're over-using the word 'fuck.' And shut up while I call the tow truck."

_Unbelievable,_ I though, sitting back, bewildered. "Well, then."

So Fang called the tow truck and I sat there, hating my life for a moment. I mean, I get myself into so many situations just by trying to better myself. I'm going to be a movie star. I need to be a people person. So why can't I just… do good, instead of messing everything up?

Fang snapped his phone shut and looked at me. "Their shop is closed. We have to call back in about an hour. There's no telling when we'll get towed back."

I didn't respond.

Fang sighed, and reached over me, unlocking the glove compartment. When he opened, I saw the marvelous caramel color of whiskey, a bottle of Jack Daniels sitting calmly in the glove compartment. "I keep this in here for emergencies," Fang explained, grabbing it out. "This seems to be one, because we're gonna be bored as hell if we don't do something."

Fang opened it up and offered it to me. "Ladies first?"

Cautiously, I took the bottle from him, eyeing him. "Thanks." I took a swig, the whiskey burning my throat, yet tasting good at the same time. A whiskey has to be pretty damn smooth to be able to drink it straight.

So we sat there, for a while, each taking turns with taking a swig of Jack. "This is so easy, right now," I sighed, looking at the whiskey.

Fang didn't look at me. "And what isn't? I thought Max the Amazing could handle anything."

I snorted. "Yeah. More like Max the Failure."

"Don't say that." He grabbed the whiskey away from me, wrinkling his nose as he took a big gulp. "It doesn't seem like you're a failure. I mean, you got a pretty good thing going for ya right now."

"But I am. I mean, I'm a college drop out. I used to practically depend on Nudge to bring home all the food and rent money. I couldn't stand living with my mom any longer, the way she'd always mutter that she wished I was like Ella, or Maya, even." I shook my head. "I wish she could see me now. I haven't even told her yet, you know. About the movie. She may act like a nice mom, sending me cookies and calling me up every once and a while, but she knows I'm a failure. She just doesn't wanna admit it to herself or anybody else."

"At least your mom was there. It was always just me and Iggy against the world, living with our uncle, who could really care less about us. We were just money from the government every month," he told me, taking another swig and then offering the bottle to me. "But Iggy and I made a pretty damn good life for ourselves. I mean, it may seem like we take it for granted, but we're pretty grateful."

"Do you think you're Maya's baby daddy?" I blurted, lolling my head against the headrest. "I mean, do you think that you're the father of her baby?" This has really been bothering me.

Fang let out a long sigh, and I took it as an opportunity to take another drink of the whiskey, which was dangerously close to being almost gone. "I honestly don't know, Max. But you know that I'll be there for both Maya and the baby if it is, right? Iggy doesn't have faith that I will. Iggy and I have really grown apart lately. Tell me that you believe me."

His eyes bored into mine, and I found sincerity, which would've shocked me if I wasn't drunk. "Yeah." I nodded, handing him the bottle. "Yeah, I believe you."

He closed his eyes. "Thanks."

"I admire you for it, too. I'm not even the mom or anything, but I definitely won't be there for Maya, really," I said, sighing. "I mean, Maya and I used to be really close, but we grew apart after she got her big break. She became a real bitch."

"You're a bitch, though."

"Not to everybody," I scoffed defensively. "Only to the people who deserved it, ya know? Like you. Believe me, you deserved it."

"I'm sorry." He said it suddenly and I was shocked even though I was drunk.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

He looked at me. "Sorry for being such a douchebag. A jerkwad. An asshole. A dickhead. And so on."

I sat back again, and shrugged. "Well, in return, I'm sorry for being a bitch, a duchette, a… whatever."

"Look at us, being all mature," he mused, taking a swig. "Thanks."

"Ditto."

So we sat there for a while, in the dark. "Hey, Fang?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I had a dream about you today."

He chuckled. "And what was it about? That I was your lover or something?"

"Shut up. And no. We had wings, and we were flying together… but then I got shot." I shifted uncomfortably. "I think it might mean something, but I don't know what."

"That actually sounds familiar," he agreed. "I don't know why, but it does."

"I felt incredibly alone as I fell," I admitted to him, not looking at him. "While I was falling, which was a very short time, I realized that… I haven't really been happy in a while. That, even though so many people surround me, I always feel alone. Always."

Suddenly, Fang turned my head, leaning over the console, and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. .


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So I was thinking about writing another fanfic. It'll be called "My Day Late Friend" based on the song by Anberlin. Would any of you read it? It would be a humor/romance. Here's the summary:

_Max and Fang were friends, until they had a major fall out. Now the two are enemies, and they're stuck in London with Max's fiancé and Fang's girlfriend. But what if they find out they were meant to be with each other all along?_

So... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Not even the text.

**Song of the Week:** Let's Go by Matt & Kim

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Shut up. And no. We had wings, and we were flying together… but then I got shot." I shifted uncomfortably. "I think it might mean something, but I don't know what."_

"_That actually sounds familiar," he agreed. "I don't know why, but it does."_

"_I felt incredibly alone as I fell," I admitted to him, not looking at him. "While I was falling, which was a very short time, I realized that… I haven't really been happy in a while. That, even though so many people surround me, I always feel alone. Always."_

_Suddenly, Fang turned my head, leaning over the console, and kissed me._

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Oh my God.

I stayed wide-eyed and still, Fang's lips pressed against mine. Years seemed to pass in a single millisecond; what do I do? Should I kiss him back? Should I push him away and call him a sick bastard? Should I even think about this decision, or just _do_?

I sat my hand on his chest and pushed him away. "What the… did you just _kiss me_?" The thought seemed ludicrous. (And, no, I do not mean the rapper.)

"Yeah." He stared at me. "But, the question is, are you going to kiss me back?"

I thought about his proposal. _Am_ I going to kiss him back? I mean, this moment could define our relationship forever. If I kiss him, that could mean we might actually get together, which would be weird, but if I reject him, then things would get awkward—

My thoughts were cut short when I realized that I was already kissing him.

I ran my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, and he tried to pull us closer over the console, tugging at my waist. Our kisses were quick and hungry, different from any guy that I'd ever kissed before. My kisses were always just a peck, not… passionate. Not to sound cliché, but with Fang… it was different.

Fang pulled away from me slightly, breathing hard. "Backseat?"

I nodded, and we both climbed into the back, finally being able to be closer to each other. He trailed a line of kisses down my neck before we both laid down on the back seat. It didn't take long before he ran his tongue against my lip, asking for permission to enter.

I felt a blush come onto my cheeks. French kissing? Fang does this every day, this I know, but how exactly do you French kiss? Is there a technique to it? Do you have to do something specific with your tongue, or do you just move it around, or what?

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a sudden rapping at the window.

_Busted._

Fang looked up, and got into the driver's seat, where he was originally. I stayed in the back, feeling awkward and disheveled.

Fang rolled down the window. "May I help you?"

"Uh, I'm her to give ya a tow."

I sighed, thankful it wasn't the po-po. Fang cleared his throat, but didn't bother to wipe the lipstick off his lips or smooth down his now wild hair. Just the thought that _I _had done that made me blush wildly.

_Fang and I have just made out._ And I feel happy, and excited…

But then why do I also feel regret?

"Oh, cool," Fang said, looking back at me. "C'mon." We both got out of the car and stood next to each other while we watched the guy hook up Fang's car.

I was hoping Fang wouldn't say anything about what had just happened, yet I wanted him to. I wanted to figure out what we were, and what we were feeling for each other. I wanted to know if he felt for me the way I did for him.

But, then again, I'm not so sure of that right now…

"You know, you look familiar," the tow guy said. "Actually, both of you kind of do."

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Really."

"Yeah, yeah, uh… Fang!" He snapped his fingers. "Your name is Fang." He looked at me. "I don't know your name, but aren't you his girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I said numbly, wondering where this was going.

He smiled. "My daughter is a real big fan of you, Fang. Would you mind signing an autograph for her?"

Fang nodded. "Sure thing."

After the car was up, we all got into the tow truck, and Fang signed an autograph for Tow Guy's daughter. "What's her name?" Fang asked, looking up at him, pen in his hand.

"Frank."

My eyebrows popped up and I wanted to laugh. Is this one of those classic movie things, where some guy makes up an excuse that an autographs for their daughter/girlfriend/sister? Because that would really be awesome.

"Okay," Fang said. "To Frank." He signed it, and then handed it to him. "There you go. Hope she enjoys it."

So we drove all the way to the mechanics shop with who I expect to be Frank telling us stories about how, just recently, he hit a possum and decided to cook it to see how it tasted. It was interesting, stimulating, to some point, but part of me wished I was still with Fang, making out in his car to Radiohead, since it's the summer after high school, in which we first met.

Okay, maybe there was no Radiohead, but still. KATY PERRY REFERENCE.

"Here we are," Frank said, opening up the door to the tow truck. We all climbed out, and looked around. "Hey, Frank!" he shouted, which was followed by our shock, and then a girl coming out of the garage to their mechanics shop.

She looked about our age and was… attractive. Out of my usually jealous nature, I glanced at Fang to see what his reaction would be. He looked shocked, instead of checking her out, and I was, too.

"Yeah, Daddy?" She has long, dark brown hair that was shiny and un-frizzy, unlike mine, and a curvy figure, which she showed off with a plaid shirt tied under her bust and a pair of jean shorts.

Wow, who knew there were hillbillies in New York?

"I found one of those movie stars you like to watch! Fang, his name is?" the Tow Guy said, pointing to Fang.

Frank gasped, and then jumped up and down. "Oh my God, it's you!" she squealed, running over to him and ambushing him with a hug. "I am, like, your biggest fan!"

I balled my fists and glared at the girl, Fang seeming taken aback. He pushed her off himself, with hesitation, and looked at her. He gave his movie star smile. "Hi… Frank?" It was so obvious that he was confused.

"Most of my friends call me Frankie," she gushed, seeming completely star struck. "But you can call me Frank, if you want. Or Francesca; anything, really!"

_Desperate_…

"No, no, Frankie's fine," he said, smiling at her still. "Um, let me introduce you to my… girlfriend, Max," he said, motioning to me.

Frankie instantly glared at me, and crossed her arms. "Oh. Yeah. I've heard about you." Her words were as cold as ice, and I almost wanted to tug at my color like in cartoons and go 'eww….'

"So we best call our friend," Fang said, sliding away from Frankie and over to me. "She was expecting us, after all."

Frankie looked disappointed. She sighed. "Alright, then."

Fang wiggled slightly next to me and Frankie went over to help her dad with something. I pulled out my phone when I noticed Fang was getting really fidgeting. "What are you doing?" I said, looking at him as he wiggled. I sighed. "Do you need to pee?"

"Badly."

"Then why don't you ask to use the bathroom?"

"Frankie scares me," he admitted, peering over at her. She looked up at him and gave him a flirty smile and a wave.

I sighed. "Just go use the bathroom. It's not like she's going to rape you."

"It looks like she might," he muttered, walking over to her calmly.

I watched as they conversed, and Frankie nodded eagerly, leading Fang into the shop. I tried to bite my jealousy, but, really, Frankie is really attractive, and I wouldn't blame Fang if he wanted to… as I've heard guys say, 'tap that ass.'

But, still. After what happened with us, he wouldn't do that… right?

I called Nudge and told her about our sitch, leaving out the parts about me and Fang lip-locking and my jealousy about Frankie, just telling her that we're at a mechanics shop and it would be nice if she picked us up.

After hanging up the phone, I noticed that Fang wasn't back yet; he should be, because guys tend to pee fast. So I went over to the door of the mechanics shop and went inside quietly, suspicious of what they might be doing in here.

This jealousy thing is new to me. I mean, I've never been jealous with any of my boyfriends, but that's because they never really mattered. Now, Fang is different, as I've said.

I noticed that, as I walked in, I heard… crying? I snuck in a bit more, staying just by the corner to the hallway where I knew they were.

"… I'm sorry, Frankie. He'll come around, though. You're a very attractive young girl, any guy would want you," I heard Fang say. I peered around the corner, only to find that Fang was holding on to Frankie's hand, sitting on a bench with her. "He was wrong for saying what he did."

She sniffed. "You think?"

"I know," he told her, giving her the 'if you don't believe me, I'll slap you' look.

Watching Fang give Frankie advice about relationships made my heart melt. I mean, he's just being so nice instead of being a jerkwad. He's giving her comfort instead of ridiculing her.

I snuck outside before they could notice me. I felt all fluttery inside. Maybe bad people can change; maybe they won't stay bad forever. Maybe Fang was never bad in the first place.

Maybe it was me.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over me. I was a total bitch to him just because I found him with the girl that one morning, when we first met; maybe he didn't deserve to be treated that way. Maybe nobody does.

"Hey."

I jumped almost ten feet in the air, turning around only to find Fang, standing right behind me like a creeper. "Oh, God, you're such a creep," I sighed, putting my hands over my face.

Gently, he took them off, smirking at me. "Thank you. And our ride is here."

I sighed, turning around, seeing Nudge's car. But when I walked up to the driver's side window with Fang, you will not believe who I saw.

Lissa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **WHAAAA? What does _she _have to do with this story now?!


	16. Chapter 16

__**A/N: **I have this nasty cut on my finger and it hurts wiwwy bad...

**Song of the week:** A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Hey."_

_I jumped almost ten feet in the air, turning around only to find Fang, standing right behind me like a creeper. "Oh, God, you're such a creep," I sighed, putting my hands over my face._

_Gently, he took them off, smirking at me. "Thank you. And our ride is here."_

_I sighed, turning around, seeing Nudge's car. But when I walked up to the driver's side window with Fang, you will not believe who I saw._

_Lissa._

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hi, Maxie, Fang," Lissa said coldly, giving us both a sickly sweet smile. "Nudge told me you two were in a little predicament, so she asked me to come pick you up. She was a little… tipsy."

Fang pulled me away from the car window. "Why does she look familiar?" he whispered to me, looking concerned.

"It's Lissa."

He looked at me blankly.

"You slept with her, remember?" A few weeks ago, I would've been appalled at his behavior, but now I'm pretty used to it. "You woke up with her the first day we met?"

"Oh." _Now _he remembers.

We went back over to the window and she tapped her fingers impatiently against the car door. "Are you getting in or what?" she asked, giving us a look. Her red hair flowed gently down her back, blue eyes wide and almost innocent. She was beautiful, and I noticed Fang was staring at her as we got in the car.

I made him get in the backseat with me (no, not in that way, creepo), since I really didn't want him sitting in the front seat with Lissa. It oddly felt like we were in a cab as she started driving. It was apparent that she didn't have to know where we were going; she _knew._

Sketchsketchsketch.

I got out my phone and called Nudge a couple times, each of which went to voice mail. "Hey, this is Monique, aka, Nudge! Sorry I couldn't answer—Max probably stole my phone again. I'll call you back later, just leave me a message?"

_Beep_.

"Nudge, I hate you." I snapped my phone shut, and looked over up at Lissa, glaring.

You know, now that I'm thinking about it, why did we get in the car with her in the first place? She's one of Fang's one night stands. She's either going to burst out into tears, all heartbroken and such, or she's going to try and get her revenge for his using her.

I sighed. I don't know why I have to start liking a guy like Fang.

It was silent the whole way to Fang's hotel, which was really weird. I mean, I really wish that this was just Nudge, tipsy and possibly killing us by drunk driving, instead of Lissa, who is unpredictable.

When we got to the hotel, Lissa gave us both this weird, fake smile, and said, "Looks like we're here. Bye bye, now."

Suspicious and cautious, I got out of the car, Fang in tow. He was silent for most of the time, basically just letting my pull on his arm, all the way into the hotel and up the elevator, until we got to his room.

"Okay, where's the key card?" I asked, holding my hand out.

Fang smirked at me, and, for the first time, I noticed he looked almost like he was going to fall over. "I'm pretty sure we don't even need a room, baby," he said to me, pulling me in close and smirking widely.

I pushed him away. "Whoa, buddy," I said, blushing slightly. What the hell? "You weren't even that drunk earlier, and the effects would have worn off by now. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then get out your key card."

His eyes started to droop. "Mmm, no."

That's when I started to get frustrated. I thrust my hand into his back pocket, which made him think that I was making a move, and so he kissed me. "Fang, quit it, I was just getting the friggin' card," I growled, pulling away from him and grabbing his card.

"But _Max_." He leaned against the wall as I unlocked the door. "I have a _boner_."

My eyes widened as I looked at him, slapping my hand over my mouth. "Okay, TMI, Fang!" I cried, embarrassed. I grabbed his arm and threw him into the room.

He smirked. "Looks like somebody's pretty anxious," he said, pulling me in once again as I closed the door.

I was practically engulfed in his kiss, and I found myself kissing him back for a few seconds. It was hard not to, I have to admit, even if I was trying to be the mature one about the situation; I had no idea what his problem was. Why is he acting like this tonight?

"Fang," I sighed, pushing him away.

He stared at my lips. "What?" It was so obvious he just wanted to get back to kissing, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

"I don't know what's up with you, but you should lie down," I told him, concerned for him, for once in my life. Just the way he looked, you could tell he wasn't fully in control of his actions.

He sighed, incredibly tired. "Alright. But only if you lie with me."

My mouth dried up and I looked away from him, standing up straight. "I don't… I don't really think that's appropriate."

"It's not like we haven't before," he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

I gently tugged him to the bedroom, where he laid on the bed, beckoning for me. "C'mon. Max. Pwease?" He frowned.

"How can you be so damn cute yet frustrating at the same time?"

He smirked, which I've figured out by now is technically his way of smiling. "So you think I'm cute?"

"Shut up."

Slowly, and ever so carefully, I crawled onto the bed next to him. He wrapped me in his arms and laid his head against mine with a sigh. "Now this," he told me, "is my definition of perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **I think we all know what happened to Fang.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Wow. I haven't been on forever. =/ Sorry bout that. Guess I just got distracted...

Anyways, who got All Time Low's new album "Don't Panic"? Ten awesome points if y'all did.

**SONG OF THE WEEK:** "The Take Over, The Break's Over" by Fall Out Boy. ("We do it in the dark! With smiles on our faces! ;D)

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah. I own nothing but Lissa's creepiness.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_I gently tugged him to the bedroom, where he laid on the bed, beckoning for me. "C'mon. Max. Pwease?" He frowned._

"_How can you be so damn cute yet frustrating at the same time?"_

_He smirked, which I've figured out by now is technically his way of smiling. "So you think I'm cute?"_

"_Shut up."_

_Slowly, and ever so carefully, I crawled onto the bed next to him. He wrapped me in his arms and laid his head against mine with a sigh. "Now this," he told me, "is my definition of perfect."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I woke up stiffly the next morning, still wrapped in Fang's arms. I could tell it was late morning, that we had slept a long time, but I honestly didn't care. I just pulled myself closer to Fang, not sure what I was feeling for him, and thought about what happened last night.

What had gone on? He's an actor. What if he was just acting? But why would he act? These thoughts haunted me for the next five or ten minutes before Fang woke up. How the hell could've he been drunk if he wasn't that drunk while we _were_ drinking? Neither of us got _that _drunk.

When Fang woke up, he groaned, shifting; and then he stopped dead. I kept my eyes closed, pretending that I was still asleep. "What the…" He stayed there for a minute, and then, carefully, slipped his arms from under me, and laid me on the bed. He covered me with the blankets and sighed.

I opened my eyes a pinch to see Fang as he walked out of the room, scratching the back of his head.

My clothes felt wrinkled, yet my hair felt amazingly under-tangled. I got out of bed when the cost was clear, and went over to the doorway, staying behind the wall. "So how was your night?" I almost groaned. Iggy is here. Again.

I heard Fang sigh, and a light _plop_ as he fell onto the couch. "I don't remember. I mean, Max and I… got stranded, so we called for a tow, but we were out there for quite a while. And then _Lissa _came to pick us up. This redhead I slept with, apparently."

"Huh. I don't know what it is with redheads that you like so much."

I looked at my own dull brown hair and frowned._ Redheads?_

"I don't know what went on, but while I was in the car, my memories started to get really fuzzy. It might've been that I drank this water bottle that Lissa gave me, but all I know is that I woke up with Max this morning."

I slapped a hand over my mouth. _Lissa drugged him! _But why would she drug him if she couldn't get him alone? Maybe she wasn't expecting me to go inside with him, and instead for me to walk somewhere else, I don't know.

She's such a creep.

"So you have no idea what happened between you?"

"Well, we didn't sleep together, and that much was obvious. We were both fully clothed."

I could practically see Iggy stroking his chin, and then taking a drink of Monster. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should be a Fangy-pie and make her breakfast in bed."

"No, that's not really my style, Ig."

I peeked around the corner, only to see Iggy, just as I predicted, with a can of yellow Monster in his hand, swirling it around as he thought. "Ooh! I know! You too could go _out _for breakfast!" He snapped and jumped up. "That'd be perfect!"

"Wait, why would we do something that only couples do?" Fang drawled, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"It's sort of obvious that you like her, Fang."

I waited for the denial or maybe his hitting Iggy over the head, but… nothing. He was just silent, which surprised me, and made my heart flip. So maybe he does like me?

"So where would we go?" Fang asked, obviously relying on Iggy for this situation. I thought about it myself; where would we go?

"Actually, I don't think you two lovebirds have time to go out," Iggy commented, checking his non-existent watch. "We have to be at the movie set in half an hour. So go shower or whatever. We'll wake Max up in a bit."

I ran over to the bed and jumped onto it, pulling the covers over myself and returning to my pretend sleep. Fang walked into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes. I had to close my eyes when he looked at me, and then he sighed again, walking to the bathroom.

Once I heard the door shut and lock, I jumped out of the bed and ran out to the living room. "_Why _does Fang like redheads so much?" Okay, so maybe I'm taking this a little bit too seriously, but…

Apparently, Iggy wasn't expecting me, so he jumped up, screaming like a girl and spilling his Monster a little. "OH MY GOD!"

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Fang asked from the bathroom.

He looked at me, and then back at the bathroom door. "Something scary popped out at me," he replied, glaring at me. "Thank you, Max, for being wonderfully ninja-like."

"Are you gonna answer me or what?" I tapped my fingers impatiently against the couch. "I wanna know why Fang likes redheads so much."

Iggy sighed, pretending to flip his hair back. "Max, Max. Fang likes his girls cute and feisty. Redheads just turn him on, you know? There's nothing like a fiery redhead to get him a goin'."

I felt jealousy bubble up in me.

"So, if you and Fangy-pop are gonna get it on, the first time he might let it go, but I'd bet you he'd ask you to wear a red wig within the first few times," Iggy told me, pointing his finger at me and taking a sip of Monster. "It's just the way Fang is."

"Shut up," I growled, not in the mood to deal with Iggy; everything has been confusing enough already. I don't need him to ruin my day completely. I just wanna struggle through so maybe I can talk to Fang.

"So do you think Fang really likes me?" I asked quietly, leaning down to Iggy.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Duh. There's one sure-fire way to know if Fang likes you." He turned to me fully. "Whenever he takes a shower and he knows he's going to be around the girl he likes, he uses Bad Boy Blueberry shampoo, body wash, and cologne instead of Grumpy Green Apple. And, depending on what the girl likes, he'll either smooth down his hair or ruffle it up. If he doesn't know, he'll do both every once and a while, to see which reaction he gets."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, curious.

Iggy sat a hand on my shoulder. "I'm his twin brother. I know everything about him. Plus, it depends on what he wears, too. He'll usually wear the girl's favorite color."

I raised my eyebrows. "Even pink?"

He nodded solemnly. "Even pink."

"Hey, Iggy, where—" Suddenly, Fang stepped out of the bathroom, a towel (loosely, I noticed. Also dangerously low) wrapped around his waist, and his hair a mess, apparently from him washing it. He looked at me. "Uh… Good morning."

I looked away from him, trying not to let him see that I was clearly affected by this. "Morning."

"What were you saying, Fang?" Iggy asked, breaking a ten second silence that seemed to last ten years. Iggy just sipped his Monster, seeming like he didn't know this situation was awkward at all.

Fang shook his head. "Uh, nothing." He then slipped back into the bathroom, shutting and noticeably locking the door behind him.

I turned to Iggy, my cheeks still red. "Okay. We could've totally avoided that moment."

Iggy looked at me blankly. "What are you talking about? You were bothered by Fang coming out in a towel? But you've seen him naked, Max. That couldn't've bothered you."

"Well, it did, especially after we kissed!" I covered my mouth with my hand, embarrassed for blurting out that Fang and I had kissed.

Suddenly, Iggy shot up, raising both of his eyebrows. "Well, well, well! So you and Fangarang finally kissed, huh? How'd it happen? Where'd it happen? When'd it happen?" Iggy looked like he was jittery now, which I take was from the Monster.

I rubbed the back of my neck, cheeks redder than before. "You know how we broke down yesterday?" Iggy nodded. "Well, it took a while for the tow truck to get there, and Fang had a bottle of whiskey in his glove compartment, so we took some shots, and kinda got drunk…"

Iggy sighed. "It was a drunken kiss? Then, obviously, there's no way of knowing whether or not it meant anything. People do crazy things when their drunk, so it could have been this sudden sexual urge, or it could've been his true emotions coming out. Basically, you're screwed." He plopped back down onto the couch. "Anything else?"

I sat down my him gently. "Fang gave me hints that he wanted to have sex with me last night."

"Max, Fang wants to have sex with every girl that walks by. Fang is a hormonal machine, so that doesn't really mean anything either," Iggy explained. "Sorry."

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Fang said as he walked out of the bathroom, this time fully clothed. His hair was still wet, darkening it, if possible.

"Alright," I said awkwardly, standing. "I just wanna brush my hair."

Fang stood there awkwardly, because everything felt so awkward, as I walked by him, and smelt…. Blueberry?

I stopped by him and sniffed him. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sniffing you." I looked up at him, unashamed and slightly suspicious. "What cologne are you wearing?"

"Uh… None."

Suddenly, Iggy appeared over by us, and sniffed Fang also. "Bad Boy Blueberry!" he cried, pointing at me. Fang glared at him and Iggy smiled when he did. "Nailed it," he whispered to himself, walking away and doing a fist pump.

… Why does he kinda remind me of Napoleon Dynamite?

Fang walked behind Iggy, looking kind of frustrated. Meanwhile, I just went into the bedroom, my heart feeling swelled and happy. This is another hint that Fang likes me, isn't it? I just don't wanna get hurt by him like I have by other guys. I mean, Fang is a player, there's no doubt about that; so what if he's playing me?

I brushed my hair and sort of washed myself up until I looked decent enough to go out. "Okay, I'm ready too," I announced, looking down at Iggy, who was sitting on the couch, to where Fang was grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

Iggy groaned, like an old man, as he got up. "Okay, okay. I guess I'm ready, too."

And, with that, we all walked out the door, and drove to the movie set. It was all pretty boring and simple, until we got there.

Marty stormed toward us once we got on set. "I can't believe you three!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "How could you let this happen?"

"What? One Direction broke up?" Iggy dropped to his knees. "Noooooooooooooo!"

"No, you idiot," Marty growled. "This!"

He held up a magazine and I looked at it closely. "Damn," Fang muttered.

On it was a picture of me whispering in Iggy's ear that one day at Choppie's, including a bunch of other photos. The headline was, **NEW-FOUND ACTRESS CAUGHT IN LOVE TRIANGLE WITH THE RIDE BROTHERS**. There were a few other little titles, like, **DOES FANG KNOW? **and **SHE WAS WEARING FANG'S SHIRT ON HER DATE WITH IGGY!**

My eyes widened, and Iggy nodded solemnly. "Damn indeed, Fang. Damn indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Question: If you could change one thing about Sparks Fly, Then They Burn, what would it be?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **OMGHEGDVVDGU I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER. AND THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. I guess I just kind of got writer's block...? Well, yeah, plus I came up with a million new stories for Max Ride and Harry Potter and wanted to write those. Anyways, this will be one of the last few chapters, which are part of the resolve. I love how this story has gone, even if it's not my best story in the world.

I'm really into writing my other story, _Perception, Love, and Backflips_, right now, so I would love if you read that, and this new story for Harry Potter that my sister and I are writing called _The Misadventures of Ember Felix_. I think it's rather funny and if you're a Harry Potter fan you'll love it. Plus... the more reviews I get for _Ember Felix_ the more I'll update _THIS _story. Just sayin'.

**Disclaimer:** I'm awesome. (That's a disclaimer, right?)

**Song of the Moment:** Mama by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Marty stormed toward us once we got on set. "I can't believe you three!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "How could you let this happen?"_

"_What? One Direction broke up?" Iggy dropped to his knees. "Noooooooooooooo!"_

"_No, you idiot," Marty growled. "This!"_

_He held up a magazine and I looked at it closely. "Damn," Fang muttered._

_On it was a picture of me whispering in Iggy's ear that one day at Choppie's, including a bunch of other photos. The headline was, __**NEW-FOUND ACTRESS CAUGHT IN LOVE TRIANGLE WITH THE RIDE BROTHERS**__. There were a few other little titles, like, __**DOES FANG KNOW? **__and __**SHE WAS WEARING FANG'S SHIRT ON HER DATE WITH IGGY!**_

_My eyes widened, and Iggy nodded solemnly. "Damn indeed, Fang. Damn indeed."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Well, sounds like we're screwed!" Iggy cried happily, looking at me, Fang, and Marty, and we all glared at them. He looked at us innocently and threw his head back with a laugh. "What? You're looking at me like you're Pete Wentz haters. I mean, some say every piece of music he touches turns to shit, but he's pretty darn amazing—"

I held her hand up. "Please, Iggy, just shut up. This is kind of serious." I looked back at the magazine, and took it from Marty. "Look, Marty, I'm sorry. I'll get right in fixing this."

"What? Fix this? You feed off it!" Fang's publicist, Marie Lawrence, looked at me and smiled brightly. "Everybody loves a good love triangle, no? Just look at Twilight!"

"Marie, I highly doubt that our love triangle will be nearly as interesting as a vampire-werewolf-human one," Iggy said with a curt nod. "I mean, Team Iggy and Team Fang? No way… Well, actually, I could go for Team Iggy…"

Marty frowned. "Not all publicity is good publicity, Marie, so I think that we should fix this rumor right away."

"No, no, no," Marie states, shaking her head. "It would be much better if you played _into _it. First make sure you're some place with paparazzi, and then, Max, you'll say you can't chose between the two of them… but you'll ultimately choose Fang and ask Iggy if you can still be friends. Iggy, you'll freak out and almost start crying, pushing through the crowd as you run away." Marie smiled brightly. "It's perfect!"

"No, it's not," Fang growled. "I don't exactly want to be in the midst of _more _drama, Marie."

"More? What do you mean by that?" She seemed genuinely confused, and I realize something; Maya hasn't told the press that she's pregnant yet. Oh, God, everybody's going to think that it's Fang's baby, aren't they…?

Fang glared at everybody, excluding me, and then turned on his heel, walking out of the studio. We all stood there awkwardly for a moment before Iggy said, "I'm gonna go catch up with him." He took off after the door also, and then I was stuck with two people I hardly know.

"Why has Fang been avoiding you, Max?" Marie asked as she stared after them. "I mean, I can tell he hasn't even looked at you all morning. Did you two get into a fight?"

I sighed as I looked at the door. "Something like that."

"Thanks for coming over."

I shifted awkwardly as I stood on Maya's front porch. She was standing in the doorway with a sad smile on her face and I stepped in, not entirely sure why she wanted me here in the first place. "What do you want?" I asked immediately as she shut the door, not having the patience for her to beat around the bush.

"To be sisters again."

Her complete bluntness threw me off; _to be sisters again_? What is that supposed to mean? It's not like I can _sister _-divorce her or anything. "Pardon?"

Maya turns to me and looks at her slightly growing stomach. "I want to be sisters with you and Ella again. Do you remember when we used to know each other so well? Well… I ruined that and I'm sorry. But I want us to reconnect before the baby's born so that she or he can have aunts."

I was left speechless at her answer. After all this time, she wants to be _sisters _again? I'm almost angry but too surprised to be, considering I never thought she'd want anything to do with me ever again. It's… weird.

"Max? Oh, good, you're here!"

I whipped around only to find Ella standing in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing a bright smile on her face. "Ella!" I ran over to my sister and hugged her, nearly knocking up both over.

It's been ages since I last saw my sister, while we were still in Arizona. She didn't move to New York like I did. "I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed, pulling away from her. "How did you get here?"

Ella motioned to Maya. "She sent me a plane ticket and a letter saying that she wanted us to get together. And so, I thought, what could the harm be in reconnecting? It's great to see you again, Max."

"You too." I turned around to look at Maya and sigh. "Okay, fine. Let the _reconnecting _begin, then."

Maya, Ella and I all sat in Maya's living room, and sat there awkwardly for a moment. A few years ago, I couldn't imagine ever being awkward with my sisters. Now, it seems like the most natural thing in the world, and I don't know why.

"Let's go dancing," Ella said suddenly, standing up and putting her hands on her hops, which meant we had no choice. When Ella sets her mind to something, she doesn't give in so easily.

So I stood up and put my hands up in surrender. "Alright, then. Maya?"

Maya looked unsure for a moment, but eventually stood up, too, still looking unsure. But I figured she came to the same conclusion that I had. "Let's go dancing."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Wow. Already Chapter 19, I can't believe this... just... wow. Like I said, this is one of the last chapters; two chapters after this, and then an epilogue, which will be one of the cutest things you've ever seen. I don't think that I'll be able to do a sequel, considering that this story is pretty simple. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is short. :)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah... Not mine.

**Song of the Moment**: Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Let's go dancing," Ella said suddenly, standing up and putting her hands on her hops, which meant we had no choice. When Ella sets her mind to something, she doesn't give in so easily._

_So I stood up and put my hands up in surrender. "Alright, then. Maya?"_

_Maya looked unsure for a moment, but eventually stood up, too, still looking unsure. But I figured she came to the same conclusion that I had. "Let's go dancing."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter 19 (!)**

"Go…. Fuck y'rself," I hiccuped as I stumbled through the doorway, pushing past people who were in my way. Ella and Maya were behind me, Maya practically having to drag Ella away. Maya didn't allow herself to drink, considering her little bun in the oven won't take to likely to it, and just decided to be our designated driver.

"Max," she groaned, walking over to our car and opening the door. "I _swear _you have a drinking problem. You're eighteen, for God's sake! I probably shouldn't have even let you come here…"

"What? Ella's younger than me!" I said defensively as she pushed me into the car, along with Ella, who passed out as soon as her head hit my lap.

"Yeah, but she has self-control," Maya stated as she got into the driver's seat. She glanced at the passed-out Ella in the backseat. "Well, sometimes…"

I snorted and let my head loll back, feeling tired. For some reason, after I started to drink, I had a lot of fun with my sisters. Maya was funny, and Ella was sweet. Then again, it does seem to take beer in order for me to even have fun.

Actually, I'm not sure where I got all those drinks from… I think a guy bought a lot of them for me. Whatever.

"So how has your movie been going?" Maya asked casually as she drove, probably back to her house. "Have you and Fang had a kiss scene yet?"

"Yep," I replied with a sigh. "Just not in the movie." WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?

Suddenly, Maya slammed on the brakes and I blinked, drunk and confused. "_What_?" she asked in a dangerously love voice. "You've _kissed him_?"

"Yeah, wus it 'o ya?" I slurred, blinking again and rubbing my eyes. "It's nun o' y'r business… Maya, I'm tired…"

"Stay away from Fang," Maya warned, "or I swear, Max, I'll…" Sadly, I didn't get to hear the rest of her sentence, because I passed out along with Ella.

"WAKE UP, MAXIMILLION!" somebody screamed in my ear, and I sat up, holding my head.

"Who the _fuck _is screaming?" I growled, looking around. Everything looked incredibly bright and florescent, and I wondered if I was dreaming.

"NOBODY IS!"

"Yes you are!" I replied unhappily, pulling my pillow over my face and trying to block out all light and noise. "So shut up!"

"How unlady-like," I heard somebody drawl, and I instantly knew who it was. "I think you'd want to see this." I heard something dropped next to me, which sounded like paper, and then a second thing that sounded like a bottle of pills.

I sat up and looked at Fang, who had his hands stuffed into his pockets and a scowl on his face. I took the aspirin bottle that he gave to me and opened it up, taking two of the pills and then taking the magazine.

_**MAX MARTINEZ: PARTY GIRL?**_

_Max Martinez, co-star with Fang Ride (her 'boyfriend') of the new movie _Image_, was spotted at a club in downtown New York City with Maya and Ella Martinez, her sisters. She was bought multiple drinks from different men, accepting each one graciously. On the left, you can see her gyrating against a random man in the club, apparently drunk._

I looked at the picture of me and cringed when I saw it; it is me gyrating against a random dude, and I felt ashamed of myself. I let my face drop into my hands and mumble, "Dammit."

"This is really bad for you," Fang told me. "Just so you know. But Marie won't let me break up with you, even though I want to."

"What are you trying to say?" I bit out, glaring up at him.

He sighs. "You're not girlfriend material, that's all. You're not even a good _kisser_."

I stood up and pushed Fang against a nearby wall, glaring at him. "_I _didn't kiss you," I growled practically nose to nose with an emotionless Fang. "_You _kissed _me_. And I'm sorry if I'm not a slut like you, I don't get a lot of practice kissing."

"According to everything I've seen about you lately, you _are _a slut like me."

I can't help myself anymore. I pulled back my fist and I punched him, square in the nose, which causes blood to gush out and for Fang to cringe, and say, "Shit, Max!"

"Don't call me Max," I growled as I pulled away from him. "Don't call me _anything. _The only time I want to see you is on set; well, actually, I _never _want to see you, asshole. You got that? Go screw yourself."

Feeling on a role, I whipped around, about to walk out of the bedroom, when I saw Iggy, who has wide eyes. "I still like you, Iggy. You've never been mean to me." I walked out of the room, which led me into a hallway. I must be at Maya's house.

I walked down stairs and saw Maya and Ella sitting there, eating bacon on a plate. I almost want to give in and just sit down and eat bacon, but instead I glared at them. "Look, I think it's nice you want to 'reconnect' and all, but it's not going to work with me. I think it'll be best if we just leave each other alone from now on."

Maya looked surprised, but Ella didn't, which, in itself, surprised me. "Max," Maya said as I began to walk out the door. "Max, wait, don't go!"

I grabbed my coat and walked out of the door, deciding to hike to my house; it may be a really, _really _long walk, but, when I ask one of _them_ to give me a ride, hell will freeze over and angels will ice skate on it.

"Max! Let me give you a ride!"

I turned around to see Iggy, whose walking towards me with his key. I sighed in relief, letting my scowl drop from my face. I felt like crying into Iggy's shoulder and then punching Fang again.

I walked towards Iggy and we got into his car. He started to drive in silence and I just watched out the window, running a hand through my hair occasionally.

We were about halfway there when Iggy finally spoke. "Max, you are aware that Fang is in _deep, deep_ love with you, right?"

If I was drinking water, I would've spit it out. "What?!" I cried, struggling against my seatbelt. "He's not in love with me! That's impossible! He called me a _slut_, Iggy, you're crazy."

Iggy snorted. "Yeah, but you called him a slut first."

I glared at him but closed my eyes. "Whatever, if you're in love with somebody you don't call them a slut. And, if you're in love with somebody, you're usually nice to them and loving and caring and all that shit."

"Has Fang _ever _been loving?" Iggy asked dryly. "He's never been in love before, so give him a break. I'm pretty sure he fell for you the first time you called him a man-whore. I will _never _understand that boy…

"Look, Max, he likes the fact that you can look past that he's famous and really _get _him, which he told me about your little make-out session, and said that it got pretty steamy. He said that he likes you, a lot, but I drew up the conclusion that he's in love with you. Because he is. And, anyways, why else did you think he wouldn't flirt with the cashier slut and intimidate the meat-counter player?"

I'm taken aback. "How do _you _know about that?"

Iggy smirked. "I have my ways, young'un. Fang told me all about it. And I'm pretty sure the only reason he called you a slut and a bad kisser is because he was _jealous_. Did you ever think of that, maybe? Because you were dancing with that guy and Fang got jealous?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly shut it, realizing that I wasn't going to get anywhere. "So… Fang likes me?"

"_Loves_," Iggy corrected.

I blinked a few times. How am I supposed to know whether or not Fang is in love with me? I don't know if I'm in love with him, but I know that I do like him a lot. Honestly… "I'm not going to believe it until I hear it come out of his mouth, maybe not eve then."

Iggy shrugged. "You could've made it harder for me, but whatevs… I'll arrange a date for you two tonight. Meet him at _Gerald's_ tonight, okay?"

"I can't afford that," I said slowly with a frown on my face. "_Gerard's _is way too expensive for my pocketbook right now."

"I'll pay. Now here we are," he said as he pulled up to my apartment building. "Go get beautified, girl!"


	20. Chapter 20

__**A/N: **Man, this is the second to last chapter! One more chapter after this, guys, and I am totally psyched to post it. I have everything written already, and this is my first finished fanfiction, so... yeah. This may not have been the best story, with holes in the plot and characters that I never bother to include, but it's a story, nonetheless. I hope all of you reading this will read my other stories, too, because the support I've gotten from you guys have been amazing. Thank you all! :)

**Disclaimer:** ...

**Song of the Moment:** Heart Attack by One Direction (Sorry, couldn't help myself!)

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Iggy shrugged. "You could've made it harder for me, but whatevs… I'll arrange a date for you two tonight. Meet him at Gerard's tonight, okay?"_

"_I can't afford that," I said slowly with a frown on my face. "Gerard's is way too expensive for my pocketbook right now."_

"_I'll pay. Now here we are," he said as he pulled up to my apartment building. "Go get beautified, girl!"_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter 20**

Nudge squealed like a giddy school girl when I told her about mine and Fang's date. She then forced me to let her do my hair, make-up and pick out my clothes, which I scowled at but didn't object. It's not like I can do anything, really, because Nudge is just as bad as Ella when it comes to this kind of thing.

"I can't believe you two are finally getting together, after all this sexual tension," Nudge squealed, jumping around as she straightened the rest of my hair. "I mean, I wasn't around a lot, but I just kind of figure that there's been a lot of sexual tension."

"This isn't really a date," I mumbled. "Just… just kind of a… meeting. We need to discuss things."

"In a fancy restaurant at night, looking like _this_?" Nudge asked skeptically, motioning to me. "I think not."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, because, honestly, I'm… _excited_. I want Fang to like me, because I like him, even though nothing has really gone right between us since we met. But I'm ready to move on if he is.

"Okay, all ready," Nudge said excitedly. "Go! Go drive away to your prince and live happily ever after!"

I can't help but let a smile take over my lips, and looked at Nudge warmly. "Thanks, Nudge. I know I don't tell you too often, but… you're always there for me, and you're my best friend. I love you a lot."

"Love you too, Max," she said with a big grin on her face. "Now, enough with the sentiments! Go!"

I walked out of the apartment and, as I ride the elevator, I think over what I'm going to say to Fang. _Fang, I really like you and I think that you're a great kisser. Plus, I want to screw you practically every time I see you so do you want to go back to my place?_

I sighed. I'll have to work on that.

Once I get to my car and start driving towards _Gerard's_, I get really nervous. What am I going to do when I get there? Will he be emotionless, as always, or spill his heart out (which is very unlikely)? What will _I _do? Will _I _be emotionless, thus getting us nowhere, or will _I _spill my heart out?

So many decisions.

I parked my car about a block away from _Gerard's_, and then walk the rest of the way, nearly tripping at least four times in the heels that Nudge made me wear. I couldn't believe how nice it was out, and I just power-walked the whole way there, feeling on top of my game.

When I got to _Gerard's_, though, I went inside and talked to the maître d, anxiously tapping my fingers on his podium. "Reservation for Fang Ride? Or maybe it's under Max Martinez," I told him, and he nodded, checking his little book.

I looked over to where everybody was sitting, and almost instantly see Fang, sitting there, his nose looking better than before; maybe I didn't break it after all. I almost smile; but then I see a flash of red.

Sitting across from him is a girl with red hair and a very low-cut, backless, black dress on. I stepped back, just so shocked from the image of Fang almost-smiling and her laughing. Is he _seriously _doing this? We're supposed to be on a date!

I corrected myself instantly; no. This is not a date, like I told Nudge; this was a meeting. _Was_. I looked at the maître d, and said, "Actually, never mind. I think it might be a different restaurant." I whipped around and walked out of _Gerard's_, not sure where to go next. But then a name pops into my head.

_Maya_.

Without really thinking, I got into my car and started driving back to Maya's house. I shouldn't be with Fang anyways. Maya might be pregnant with Fang's baby, and that's territory I do _not_ want to enter. Anyways, as I thought back, I remembered what Maya said; _Stay away from Fang, or I swear, Max, I'll…_

I frowned; Maya must still like him. That's okay. She can have him, I don't want him anymore. He's just… he's just a lady's man. He'll never be able to be tied down, ever. So why should I even try?

I arrived at Maya's house and began to become nervous. What if, after the stunt I pulled earlier, they don't want to take me back? What if Maya shoots me down just like I did her?

Deciding that I'll never be able to answer those questions unless I do something, I walked up the steps to Maya's door and knocked with about as much confidence as Nudge on a bad hair day (which is a really small amount).

The door opened and I braced myself for some kind of yelling.

"Hey, Max, I was wondering when you would get here. We were going to start the movie without you."

I blinked a couple times and tilted my head at Ella. "What do you mean? You didn't know I was going to come here," I told her, crossing my arms. "I'm not predictable!"

Ella smirked. "Whatever. You _are _really predictable, just so you know. Come on in, I have some PJs that you can wear. We're going to watch _Paranormal Activity 3 _and eat popcorn and gummy worms, all while drinking as much Mountain Dew as possible.

I smiled as I stepped into the house. "I can't believe you, Ella," I said softly, biting my lip. "You always _have _known me the best."

"And you always have been predictable. Now get in here!"

I get dressed in the PJs that Ella gave me and then go down to the living room, where Ella and Maya were sitting in front of the couch, trying to resist the popcorn sitting in between them as they watched the trailers before the movie.

"You didn't tell me you have Sour Patch Kids, too!" I jumped in the middle of them, nearly spilling the popcorn as I grabbed the huge bag of Sour Patch Kids and tear it open, stuffing five of them into my mouth.

Maya smiled at me widely. "It's nice to have you back, Max."

I put my arm around her, and grinned at her. "It's nice to be back."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Okay, this is THE LAST CHAPTER. I can't believe how far this story has gone; but, no worries, my friend: there _WILL_ be an epilogue This chapter is fluffy, and that's why it's my favorite, and it resolves a few things. I really hope you like it and all the Fax it involves. :)

Question: Do you want a sequel? And what would you want it to be about? Because I have nothing.

If I decide to write a sequel, I'll tell you about it in the author's note of my epilogue. If not, I'll tell you that I'm not. But, in the meantime, enjoy. :P

**Song of the Week:** Smile Like You Mean It by The Killers (this is what was playing in Fang's hotel room.)

**Disclaimer:** You know what? Screw it. It's **_MINE!_**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_I get dressed in the PJs that Ella gave me and then go down to the living room, where Ella and Maya were sitting in front of the couch, trying to resist the popcorn sitting in between them as they watched the trailers before the movie. _

"_You didn't tell me you have Sour Patch Kids, too!" I jumped in the middle of them, nearly spilling the popcorn as I grabbed the huge bag of Sour Patch Kids and tear it open, stuffing five of them into my mouth._

_Maya smiled at me widely. "It's nice to have you back, Max." _

_I put my arm around her, and grin at her. "It's nice to be back."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Chapter 21**

After staying up half the night watching scary movies, we all crashed on the living room floor and slept until eleven; we would've slept 'til two, but, alas, a banging at the door made me wake up.

Maya was out cold, and Ella just mumbled something incoherently into her pillow, which meant that _I _had to go get the door. I got up groggily and stumbled over to the door, opening it. "Hi, whatever you're selling I'm not interested…"

"Where _were _you last night?!" Iggy bellowed, stomping into the house angrily.

I sighed and shut the door behind him. "Fang was having enough fun with some red-head. I decided to come here and—" I shut my mouth and frowned. "Wait, how'd you know I would be here?"

"I know things," Iggy snapped. "Max, Fang was actually looking _forward_ to his date with you! But then he comes home all depressed and says that you never showed, and now he's wallowing in self-pity all alone!"

I glared at Iggy. "He was with somebody else, I decided to leave. Don't be mean."

"I'll be mean if I want, you hurt my brother," Iggy told me venomously. "Fang and I are tight, okay? We know _everything _about one another. I know that he wouldn't ditch you for some redhead, okay? I suggest that you talk to him and figure out why you saw what you saw." Iggy's face contorted and he reached up, plucking something out of my hair. "Sour Patch Kid?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

He popped it in his mouth and gave me a pointed look. "Go talk to Fang. But first… shower."

I wasn't sure whether or not to believe Iggy, considering that he said Fang liked me and then I saw him with that redhead, but I decided I had nothing to lose. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. "Alright. I'll go talk to him."

I showered and then dressed in some of Ella's clothes (Maya's I didn't like), and then went downstairs. Maya was still sleeping, but I saw Ella and Iggy dangerously close to each other, apparently flirting. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. We all know where _this _is going to lead.

I drove to Fang's house impatiently, wanting to get this over with and for him to tell me that he doesn't like me; because he _can't_. I mean, who like _likes _me? People hardly _ever _just _like_ me, much less have a crush on me. A crush sounds so petty.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and gritted my teeth. Now isn't really the best time to think about this; I have to concentrate on not hitting anybody like June again.

Once I get to the hotel (I almost expected Rose to be there), I practically barged into Fang's room, which had some techno sounding music playing (it sounded like The Killers), with Iggy's key. "Fang Ride, you have some major explaining to do!"

Fang sighed over-dramatically, draped over the couch. "What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked dryly, glaring at me.

I glared right back. "Iggy told me that you're _in love _with me, which I don't believe. And then, I was supposed to meet you at _Gerard's _last night, but then I saw you with some redhead, and I know you like redheads so I assumed it was a date and I left. So _explain_."

Fang sat up. "First of all, Max, assuming makes an ass out of you _and _me. You assume I'm an ass, and that makes you an ass, too. Second of all, that was Brigid; she was my first manager, and she's _married_. We saw each other there, and so we talked while I waited for you to get there. As for Iggy telling you that I'm in love with you…" He shrugged. "I'm kind of pissed at him for that."

"Because he told a lie," I said, just to clear it up.

"No, because I was planning on telling you myself."

I'm so taken aback by this that I almost fall over, out of the still open door. I shut it and stared at him, blinking multiple times. "I… you… me?" I stared at a wall in shock as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Yeah, Max. I love you." He sighed in a hopeless way, stuffing his hands in his pockets (guys do that all the time, I notice), and avoiding eye contact. "I don't know how I fell for you, I just did."

"And me for you," I replied softly, avoiding his eyes like he avoided mine. Admitting all of this is a new feeling, and I'm not sure if it's good or bad; but I sure am going to find out. "I don't know when I did. I don't know _how_, considering you're a man-wh—a player, and a complete jerk, but…" I shrugged awkwardly.

"By the way, I hope you know that _all _of this is your fault." Fang motioned around the room, giving me a pointed look. "I mean, everybody has their fair share of the blame. First, I was a jerk… then you got drunk at that club… and then I called you a slut, which led up to a bloody nose and a bunch of drama." Fang sighed.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, I'm willing to admit that it's _somewhat _my fault… but, hey, I didn't know that the orange juice they served didn't come with a non-alcoholic option. Anyways, it would be rude not to accept those drinks—"

He held up his hands with a large smirk on his face. "Okay, okay. We're _all _to blame for all of this mess." He stepped towards me, closing the gap between us. "Anyways… so that I don't take you by surprise again," he whispered, "do I have permission to kiss you?"

"Such a gentleman," I answered, slightly sarcastic, with a small smile.

He took that as a yes, because he cupped my cheek with his hand and brought my lips to his in a rather slow, sweet manner.

The sweetness didn't really last, though, because both of us refused to pull away first; we were eventually pushing each other around, banging against random objects until I pushed on to the couch and climbed on top of him just as I opened my mouth to him.

I started to un-do his belt, but then pause, breathlessly looking at him. "Um, Fang, do you have a… _you know._" I awkwardly motioned to his crotch.

He raised an eyebrow. "A dick?"

I hit him over his head and glared, my cheeks sporting a rather unattractive blush. "No, you idiot! Do you have a _condom_?"

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted us, and Fang groaned as I climbed off of him. "Don't be like that, there will be plenty of make-out sessions in the future," I told him, smirking mischievously as I opened the door.

Iggy stood there, bouncing from one leg to another, seemingly nervous. "Oh, Max… good, neither of you are dead." Iggy sighed in relief, and then examined us. A smirk grew on his face and he waggled his eyebrows. "Ooh, looks like you two are getting along…?"

"Obviously, idiot," Fang grumbled as he walked over, running a hand through his hair. "Look, Ig, will you leave? We're kind of busy."

"Yes, yes," Iggy nodded, "of course. I'll leave you two to it. I'll be with Maya and Ella, you know; and just don't end up knocking up Max, because that would be really—"

Fang slammed the door in Iggy's face as I bit my lips; I forgot. Maya likes Fang, doesn't she? So I really shouldn't be doing this…

I turned to Fang with a frown. "Fang… what if this baby is yours?"

Fang avoided eye contact. "I hope that it's not. And, like you said, with Maya being _Maya_, there's probably a good chance that it's not my kid."

"Maya still likes you," I blurted, swallowing nervously. "She told me to stay away from you the other night."

Fang _smiled _at me. _Smiled_! "Max," he said, pulling me in close, "Maya and I talked the other night and she told me to stay away from you because I'm no good. I have to agree with her, really, because I'm _not _any good. She doesn't like me anymore. She's in love with somebody else."

I sighed in relief and hugged Fang close to me. "Thank God. I don't think I'd be able to watch you two together."

"Maya's not really my type," Fang admitted, resting his chin against my head.

I smile into his chest. "But I am?"

"Yeah."

So we stood there for a moment together, enjoying each other's embrace, when I said, "Hey, Fang?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Max."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **AWWW NOW WASN'T THAT CUTE?! :D


	22. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay, this is the last time I'm going to be posting on here, and then it goes into - DUN DUN DUN - the _editing phase_! I didn't want to edit it at first, because this isn't the best story that I've written, and I've never really edited any of these chapters while I was posting them, but I'm going to now.

Before I talk about the sequel, I want you guys to check out this story from a girl who is just beginning to post fanfictions. Really, when I started writing them, I didn't post at all. (I have a forty-thousand word Max Ride fanfiction that is pure fluff, and it really sucks.) I waited until I got better to post, but support from my family and friends kept me writing. So, why don't you guys support her? Here's the link, remember to remove the spaces, okay?

www. fanfiction s/8852956/1/ Sometimes-the-Cradle-will-Fall

**Description: **Max and Fang, but this time it's plus one more... Ari. Ari is Max and Fangs son, but no one said being a parent at 17 was easy. Struggling with custody battles, diaper bags, and relationships can Max, Fang, and Ari pull through as a family? Or will the cradle fall on them as they try?... Try it, first story LOTS OF FAX.!

And, now, news about the sequel...

YES!

There WILL be a sequel! And, this time, it'll be from Fang _and _Max's POVs. It'll be better that way.

Here's the description:

_Sequel to Sparks Fly, Then They Burn. It's five years later, and Max and Fang are planning on marriage. Max has a devastating new secret, Fang has a few issues, and Iggy has... a job at Victoria's Secret? Fax, Eggy, all human._

What should the sequel be called, by the way? I'm stumped.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_So we stood there for a moment together, enjoying each other's embrace, when I said, "Hey, Fang?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Max."_

**Sparks Fly, Then They Burn**

**Epilogue**

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

"It looks like a baby monkey alien from Pluto."

"Pluto's just a bunch of space junk, though, it's not a real planet."

"Are you saying that this thing lying in front of us doesn't exist?"

I slapped Iggy over the head and glared at him. "_He's_ not an _it_, Iggy, _he's _a living thing." I looked down at the baby lying in the small crib, surrounded by florescent hospital lights. Maya was passed out, saying that she needed a nap, and the nurse told us it was completely normal.

A lot has happened since the last chapter of this fine story. You see, I was fired from the movie (Marty told me it was nothing personal, and I was so joyful) and June took my place. _June_! Of course, that meant that she wasn't going to be Fang's love interest, which I was also joyful about.

Also, Maya found her much-more-likely baby daddy. His name is Lucas, and he's actually pretty nice. He's in college right now, about to graduate and go to law school. They're together right now, which will be great for the baby.

Of course, there's still the possibility that Fang is the father. It's just that it's less likely than before. We've decided that we're just going to let Lucas be the father and we're not going to test anything; plus, the baby has Lucas' red hair. We're pretty much in the clear.

"I'm going to hold him," I said determinedly, reaching down.

Iggy stopped me. "But what if you hurt it?" he asked worriedly. "I mean, you can't hurt little Charlie!"

Charlie twitches in his little hospital onsie. "It won't hurt to try," I said soothingly, patting Iggy on the arm before I reached down and scooped Charlie into my arms, supporting his neck like the nurse had shown Maya before. "He's so… small."

"Lemme hold him!" Iggy made a grabbing motion with his hands and I laughed, handing him the baby gently. Iggy looked at the baby warmly. "Aw, he's so soft and warm… Like a California girl on a hot day."

"Ew." I wrinkled my nose and hit Iggy on the arm playfully.

Suddenly, the hairs stood on the back of my neck and somebody whispered into my ear, "Boo."

I jumped slightly and turned around, glaring at Fang. "Why do you always have to do that?" I growled.

He quirked an eyebrow and pulled me into him. "Why do we do anything?" he sighed poetically. What I've found out about Fang during the past few months is that he's actually very poetic and funny, when he's not being an asshole.

I pushed away from him and looked at Iggy, who was doing baby talk to Charlie. "I'm glad the baby's not yours," I commented, taking his hand. "Honestly, I don't know what I would do if it was your baby. Probably break up with you."

"That's good. You deserve better than that."

I squeezed his hand. "I know."

"Such a cute baby," Iggy cooed affectionately, rocking the baby back and forth. It seemed like just then that he noticed Fang's presence, and walked the baby over to him. "Fangarang, would you like to hold this little abomination?"

"Remember, Iggy, our parents weren't married when we were born, and we were accidents," Fang murmured as Iggy transferred the baby from his arms to Fang's. Fang looked down at the baby with a softness that I'd never seen before.

I leaned over to Iggy and whispered, "I think he has a soft side for kids; agreed?"

Iggy nodded solemnly. "Agreed."

We all stood there, cooing over the baby, before Maya woke up. "Hey, guys," she said groggily. "How's Charlie?"

"Great," I answered; we've been taking turns holding him, and it's Fang's right now, so Iggy and I walk over to stand next to Maya's bed. "How are you?"

"Sore," she replied with a sigh.

Iggy scoffed. "Come on. All you're doing is having a baby. Girls are wimps anyways."

I looked over at Iggy with an eyebrow raised, and Maya said, "Yeah, okay. Say that when you've pushed a fifteen inch, eight pound baby out of your vagina."

"You know, I used to have a crush on you, Maya," Iggy mused, "but I've totally seen all your flaws and I don't like you anymore. Hmm."

"You liked _Maya_?" I said in disbelief. "That's so crazy. I mean… you're dating Ella now, right? As far as I know from those weird comments on Facebook all the time."

Iggy put a hand over his heart in surprise. "You have time to get on _Facebook_? Oh, College Girl, you can get on Facebook but you can't come party with me! Hmph!"

It's true. I've dropped back _in _to college. I'm going for social working, believe it or not. I just feel like a lot of kids were cheated out of a childhood (like Fang and Iggy), and a lot of them don't get off as good as them.

Truthfully, this whole experience has been one crazy thing, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Rosalyn is still one of my best friends, and she still has her job as a make-up artists; neither of us ever want to go back to that hotel _again_.

"You know, just think," I said, out of the blue as Fang walked over. "Nine months ago, maybe a little more, everything got flipped upside down for me, and probably all of you. But, the thing is… I love you guys, and even though there were some pretty hard times, I will always cherish every moment that I had getting to know you guys."

"Gosh, Max, don't make me cry," Iggy sniffed.

Maya smiled at me. "I agree with you, Max. I mean… I was a total bitch before all of this happened and I will never be that way again, I promise. Now I have Charlie to motivate me to be a better person. Here, Fang, let me hold him."

Fang handed Maya her baby, and she smiled at him. "He's adorable," Fang commented, and I swear I heard Iggy gasp.

"Thanks," Maya murmured absentmindedly. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with a baby. But I guess I'll just take it one step at a time."

Fang put an arm around me. "Don't worry, Maya," he told her. "We'll always be here for you, right, Max, Ig?"

"Yeah, sis," I said to her affectionately.

"Yeppers. I'd never abandon my little space monkey!" Iggy cried.

I couldn't help but smile at him. And, everything felt right, even if it was just for a moment in time; I knew that the next few years with Charlie would be hell, and that he would be mischievous and all, but I hoped Fang would be there to help me babysit; and I hoped Iggy would, too. I hoped Nudge would be there, and Ella, once she moves to New York.

Now we can just take it one step at a time. Because, like everything else in life, this is a process. We may fail, we may succeed… but life keeps going. It doesn't slow down if you're wounded or not, but the ones who love you the most will always be there to help pull you along, whether you want them to or not.

And, honestly… I think that's the best part.

**THE END**


	23. Updates!

**A/N**: So, hey, haha...

I KNOW I KNOW DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I HAVEN'T POSTED THE SEQUEL AND I HAVEN'T EDITED THE STORY

But okay. So today, I was thinking about my HP fanfics, so I came to check on this my Fanfiction account - and then I remembered _Sparks Fly_. Well, I was like "oh shit." I haven't edited it. Or finished the first chapter of the sequel.

The thing is, my readers (which I am VERY THANKFUL TO HAVE, believe me), is that I'm really into the show _Supernatural_ now. And slash pairings. And shit like that.

BUT

See? There's a 'but'.

I _will_ be writing more Max Ride fanfiction. And I _do _want to edit this story, really soon. But there will be no sequel to this story. I don't see the potential anymore. I truly, truly apologize, but I don't want that story to be crap compared to this, which is really just a silly humor with a shaky plot.

Can you believe it, though? It's been a year and a half since I posted this story. Gee. I really know how to procrastinate.

But, yeah. More Max Ride fics? Will anybody read them...?


End file.
